Indirect conversations
by Social Idiot
Summary: Naruto is a new student at what used to be an all boys school. She begins to have several indirect conversations with Sasuke over IM, passing notes, etc.. Naruto is a girl. Sasuke is a boy. Technically not Yaoi High School Fic. Other pairings....ya..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, then, if you see anything in bold, its what I (as the author) am saying, not Naruto. Except when the characters are instant messaging, those are the screen names. I tried to write this kinda like a book in the first person perspective. **

**Naruto is a girl in this one, and Sasuke is a boy. Okay? So, technically it's not Yaoi, but the pairing is SasuNaru or NaruSasu, which ever way you want to look at it. It doesn't matter to me, I like both. **

**Yep, this is my second fic, and I know I haven't finished the other one, but I had this idea in my head one day and I had to write it down before I forgot it. Hehe. And I know that they are both high school fic.s but…I just love Naruto High school Fic.s way too much!! **

**Flames are discouraged, but will be read if received. But please be nice. **

"Just sign here, please." The secretary looks up from her computer to smile at me.

"Kay." Quickly as I can, I quit chewing on the back of the pen (a nasty habit, but it's not my fault….well, not really my fault I have it) and sign my name, Naruto Uzumaki, on the marked line. Then I hand the paper to her and offer her the pen, but she tells me to keep it. (wonder why)

"Well then, Miss Uzumaki, welcome to V. H.L. High." I leave her desk and walk away. There are about a hundred or so more people behind me waiting to be registered also, so I should just leave.

What's weird is….why are they all boys? The people in the line, that is. It's a co-ed school, so where are all the girls?

As if to answer my question, a small, fragile looking girl bumps into me.

"Ah! I'm very sorry!" She has a very quiet voice, I almost can't even hear her.

"No problem. I'm just happy to see a girl's face around here." I grin and help her to carry the books she had just dropped. We start walking towards the dorms, where I can only assume she has moved into already.

"Well, since t-this was an all-boys-school till this year, not seeing too many girls is t-to be expected." She looks at her feet as she says this, hugging two textbooks, therefore, her blue-ish purple hair practically blinds me as it reflects off the sun.

"Wait. What did you just say?" I raise my hand (the one that isn't carrying three very heavy books) to shield my face from the reflected light. The girl continues to look at her shoes.

"Uh, um…that is…uh…not that you sh-shouldn't know!" She waves her hands in front of her face, completely flustered, dropping her books. She hastily picks them back up, and we continue on our little "stroll". "But, um, this school used to b-be an all-boys-school, and um, that's why th-there are so many boys."

Why didn't I know this? Oh, yeah, because my foster parents didn't bother to do any research on this school. (but I didn't do anything either, so I can't really blame them)

My parents had passed away when I was an infant. Actually, I never knew my father, I suppose he could be alive somewhere. Just not searching for me. How nice.

So, for a while (just about my whole life) I've been staying with a variety of foster homes, few of which I found even remotely tolerable. They either completely smothered me, or acted like I wasn't there. Neither of which I wanted.

I'm like a chameleon. I fit in anywhere, but, sometimes I just like being in the back. The person that everybody knows is there, but doesn't talk to. But at least they acknowledge my presence.

Where was I? Oh, yeah. So, after a few tolerable foster homes, I finally came to a residence that was rich. And I mean completely loaded. Why they would even want to waste their time with a foster child is beyond me, but that was probably the best home yet. (not because of the money, I'm not shallow) but because the people there treated me like their real daughter. No awkwardness, no stupid questions, just….a real home. So, when it came time for my freshman year, they agreed to send me to a very prestigious boarding school. Equipped with clean bathrooms, dorms, etc.

Of course, they were sad to do this, but I was the one who suggested it. I hadn't wanted to get too attached to this family, it would just hurt too much when it came time to send me to yet another foster home.

So, here I am. Naruto Uzumaki. (As of now) Newest female student at V. H. L. High school (that stands for Village Hidden in the Leaves High School. Cool name, huh?)

"Um….are you okay?" The purple haired girl stares at me from her pearl colored eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah….heh…sorry, I just sorta zoned out there." The girl lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way."

The other girl smiles and says, "Hinata. Th-that is…uh…my name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Well then, do you live here? At the school, I mean."

"Yes. I do."

"Cool.."

"Uh…yes…it is…"

"Yep…"

"…"

"…"

"S-so, do you live in the dorms, too, Naruto?"

"Yep, I sure do!" I yell, glad that she was talking again.

"Uh, which one?"

"I don't know." I grin at her.

"…"

"I already moved all my stuff in already, but, that doesn't mean I know where it is. I guess I should've remembered, huh?"

Hinata doesn't get a chance to stammer out an answer because right when we are about to enter the girl's dorm, a herd of girls (made out of about 10 of them) pour out of the building to crowd around the boys' dorm entrance, screaming their heads off.

"Wuzzat?" I mutter. I see the group of girls are surrounding something, a person maybe, and slowly following it, until finally the "target" goes inside of the office, which the pack of fangirls crowd into shortly afterward, leaving a very stunned Hinata and myself standing outside.

"That was weird." I say as I open the entrance door to the girl's dorms.

"Quite." Hinata nods as we get into an elevator and step out onto the second floor of the dorms. Finally, after walking down the deserted hallway, we come to the door of a room. The number says 2-7. "Th-this is it. You can stop carrying my books now."

"Oh, um, kay." I hand her them. Then she tells me she hopes to talk to me again soon, then we say goodbye and that's the end of that.

I walk along the hallway till I recognize my dorm number. Actually, I don't so much as recognize it, as experience a major déjà vu moment. Like I'd seen it before, and when I reach into my pocket to take out my dorm key, it fits in the lock. So, I guess I found my room.

I peek inside, and see a phone hanging on the wall, a laptop sitting on my bed, and a door that leads to an enormous closet( where I already stashed all of my stuff). The laptop and phone aren't mine, so…wow, this school must loaded, too. They must have supplied it to all the students!

There is also a large, white door across from my bed, but I pay no attention to it as I take in the new room.

Excitedly, I jump on the bed, and turn on the laptop. _Wonder if I get internet…_ And a large pop up suddenly appears.

"_SIGN UP ON OUR INSTANT MESSAGING PROGRAM!"_

I try exiting out of it, but it keeps coming back so I finally read the whole thing. Turns out its some pilot program where each student has a screen name and communicates with other students. It's supposed to promote "social interaction". I press 'ok'. Now to choose a screen name….hhhmm…

Finally, after going through about a thousand possible names in my head, I settle for Ramenrox1010 (because ramen really does rock, and 1010 stands for my birthday, which is on October 10th.)

As soon as I sign in, an extremely long list of screen names shows up on my "buddy list" under the category of "Schoolmates"

Pretty self explanatory. Most are offline, but a few students are on. I click on a random name and send them a message.

**Ramenrox1010**: Hello!!

After a couple minutes of no response. I try again.

**Ramenrox1010**: Yo!!

I wait just a bit longer

**Ramenrox1010**: Yo!!!

Why wasn't the other guy answering? The pop up had said that as soon as you turn on your laptop it would automatically sign you on, same with turning off the laptop. So, the guy must be there….

**Ramenrox1010**!!!

**Ramenrox1010**!!!

**Ramenrox1010**!!!

**Ramenrox1010**!!!

**Ramenrox1010**!!!

**TheAvenger678:** the hell?

**The Avenger678:** stop that, idiot!!

**Ramenrox1010:** Why didn't you answer for 20 min.?

**TheAvenger678**: I have better things to do than sit in front of my laptop waiting for some annoying person to pester me with even more annoying messages.

**Ramenrox1010**: that was a pretty long message there.

**Ramenrox1010:** and im not an idiot.

**TheAvenger678**: I'm afraid I must disagree.

**Ramenrox1010**: I never thought it was possible for a person to be so conceited over instant messaging…

**Ramenrox1010:** but you sure proved me wrong

**TheAvenger678**: you don't have to break up every damn sentence you know.

**Ramenrox1010:** of course I do!! How could I not?

**TheAvenger678**: oh, let's see….you could possibly just not click 'enter' every few seconds

**Ramenrox1010**: was that sarcastic?

**TheAvenger678**: …

**Ramenrox1010**: …

**TheAvenger678**: you can't be serious

**Ramenrox1010**: of course I wasn't!! I was just testing you….

**Ramenrox1010**: bastard.

**TheAvenger678**: whatever, dobe.

**Ramenrox1010**: o.o

**Ramenrox1010**: (

**TheAvenger678**: loser.

**Ramenrox1010:** how harsh

**Ramenrox1010**: maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge people, Avenger

**TheAvenger678**: now you really can't be serious. Are you telling me not to judge you? You called me a bastard!! How's that for judging fast?

**Ramenrox1010**: ch.

**Ramenrox1010 has signed off.**

**TheAvenger678:** dobe

**The Avenger 678 has signed off**

0000000000000000

"The seating arrangements are on the board." Jiraiya, the English teacher, states to the class.

After staring at it for a while, I go to the seat that I think is mine, and sit down. Still no girls in sight.

_Damn._

"Oh!" I hear a light voice say beside me. I know that voice!

"Hinata!" I cry happily as I see her sit in front of me. "You're in this class, too?"

She nods weakly. I give her a thumbs up sign.

However, even after everybody finds their seats, the teacher still doesn't do anything besides read a book with a very ….vulgar image on the cover.

"Teacher?" Some kid speaks up. Jiraiya reluctantly lifts up his head from the book and stares at him.

"Hm."

"We're all here. And seated, too."

"I see."

"So teach us something." The rest of the class is silent. They don't want to get on this teacher's bad side, I'm sure.

"Fine, fine, little brats." He mutters under his breath. Then he walks down the aisles of desks, passing out worksheets.

Luckily it's easy, so I finish early, leaving about half an hour of class left. Therefore….as quietly as I can, I sneak a bag of chips out of my backpack and start eating.

"Hey." The boy sitting exactly diagonal from me whispers. His hair is up in two separate patches of spiky-ness, and he's slightly chubby.

"Ya?" I lean forward to hear him.

"Can I have some?" He points to the bag of chips. I nod and hand him the bag, which he grabs loudly.

"Hey, can I have them back now?" I ask after a few minutes, but I realize the chubby boy had eaten all of them. I give an exaggerated sigh and lean back.

"So troublesome." The boy next to me sighs. His hair is pinned up in a brunette ponytail. His head is flat on the desk. Trying to sleep, maybe?

"Maybe you should finish that worksheet?" I say to him, noticing none of the answers are filled in.

"Too much trouble." But even as he says that, his pencil moves and before I know it, all the answer lines are filled.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, Shikamaru is the smartest kid ever." The diagonal boy says to me proudly.

"And Chouji is….well, Chouji likes chips." Shikamaru says lazily.

However, the boy, Chouji, doesn't seem offended by this statement, just amused, so he turns back around and finishes his worksheet.

Then it hits me. I have my laptop! Why don't I just chat with somebody? There's a ping sound whenever a message is sent or received, but I can just turn off the sound.

I take it out of my desk, and turn it on keeping it out of sight from Jiraiya. I glance around, and see that several other students are doing the same.

**Ramenrox1010 has signed on.**

Right when I sign on, I recognize the name of the guy I talked to yesterday.

**Ramenrox1010**: yo, man!

**Ramenrox1010**: still as silent as ever….

**Ramenrox1010**: hello?!?!?

**Ramenrox1010**?!?!?!?!?

**Ramenrox1010**!?!?!?!

**TheAvenger678**: leave me alone already

**Ramenrox1010**: there you are!

**TheAvenger678**: I am doing work right now, go away

**Ramenrox1010**: too bad

**Ramenrox1010**: im staying

**TheAvenger678**: fine, but stop IMing me. I'm in the library.

**Ramenrox1010**: so?

**TheAvenger678**: even you must have been in a library once in your life

**Ramenrox1010**: ya, so?

**TheAvenger678**: what do people do in a library?

**Ramenrox1010**: work and read

**TheAvenger678**: and be quiet.

**Ramenrox1010**: o

**TheAvenger678**: yeah

**TheAvenger678**: and you are distracting me from my work.

**Ramenrox1010**: cool

**TheAvenger678**: no, it's not.

**Ramenrox1010**: it kind is

**Ramenrox1010**: that it, at least for me

**Ramenrox1010**: haha

**Ramenrox1010**: lol

**TheAvenger678**: please stop

**Ramenrox1010**: make me

**Ramenrox1010**: XP

**TheAvenger678**: if you don't stop, I will.

**Ramenrox1010**: you no fun

**Ramenrox1010**: avenger no fun

**Ramenrox1010**: (

**TheAvenger678**: too bad, dobe

**Ramenrox1010**: don't call me that!!

**TheAvenger678**: I think I will, then

**TheAvenger678**: if it really does bother you that much

**Ramenrox1010**: teme

**TheAvenger678**: go away now. I'm almost finished with this project

**Ramenrox1010**: ….fine. class is over aniwaz

**Ramenrox1010 has signed off**

_Jerk. _

Like I just said, class has ended, and students pour out the door to their next class.

Mine should be….uh….Global Studies, yea, that was it.

So I march into the class, and look to the board, but there is no seating arrangement. I just walk to the back and sit down in the very last seat in the back, and the closest one to the window.

After a few seconds, I hear a bunch of squeals coming from the direction of the door, and then the mob of fangirls I saw earlier crowd into the room, still surrounding something. Something that chooses the seat right next to me. A few of the girls turn their heads and glare at me through narrowed eyes, but they don't say anything, they just hurriedly try to take a seat next to the person they were surrounding.

Said person has extremely pale skin. Not quite what I would call "unhealthy" pale, but more like a creamy pale. Their eyes are pitch black, and their hair is put up in blue-ish black spikes that defy gravity. What is strange, is that I am sure this person was a girl, but she is wearing a boy's uniform. A second year boy's uniform.

"Hello, there." I smile at the new girl. She simply stares blankly ahead. "I'm Naruto, I'm new here." I say louder. Definitely loud enough for the girl to hear me. A few of the fangirls glare at me (again) and whisper amongst themselves.

"Uh…so, if you're a girl, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" At this, I hear a few gasps from the other girls, but finally the raven haired girl turns her head towards me.

"I'm a _guy_." She…uh…he says through clenched teeth. In fact, now that I can see "his" face more clearly, he does look less girly. But just a little. He still looks so fragile, though. (Girly-man)

"Oh…dude, sorry, that's my bad." I wave my hands frantically in front of my face as sort of a flustered apology. He isn't buying it.

"Yes. It _is_ your fault." He says in a monotone voice, then turns back to stare at the board.

Even though it _was _my fault for mistaking him for a girl, he doesn't have to be so rude about it.

I feel a small hint of anger rising inside of me. And, I'm about to say a quite "colorful" reply, when I decide to just choke it down and glare angrily out the window to vent my anger. Can't risk having the fangirls kick my ass for scaring the little ice princess. (Not that they wouldn't already for my saying he was a girl)

I've been staring out the window for about half an hour now, and finally I hear the door open, and the teacher walks in. His hair is grey and is slanted to on side of his head. A white bandage covers one of his eyes and half of the rest of his face.

Of course, I think that's what he looked like…kinda hard to see him when there were about a dozen little purple dots filling my gaze. Minor side-effect from staring into the sun for too long. Hehe.

"Yo. You may call me Kakashi." He gives the class a wink and a wave. I can't tell if he's smiling, but that doesn't really matter anyways.

"You're late!" Half the class yells in unison.

"Yes, yes, I know, but you see, I…." so he goes into a very long and detailed explanation of why he was late, which, by the way, nobody in the class buys anyways, so I just zone out.

He must be about halfway through his explanation when I decide to pass the "boy" next to me a note. Slowly, I rip off a medium sized piece of paper and write:

_Hey, kid, I'm sorry about the whole "girl" thing._

I throw it at his head, so he doesn't get a chance to pretend he doesn't notice it. I see him pick it up and read it, with no expression. (Like, at all. Is he void of all emotions?) Then, he simply stashes it inside his desk.

_Okay then._

_So much for that method of apology. _Is what I think exactly as I feel a little rolled up bit of paper his me on the cheek. I quickly glance in the "boy"'s direction, but he's just staring forward….again.**(For this one, I'm putting a "1" when it is Sasuke responding, and a "2" when it is Naruto….okay? Just so you know.)**

1 _I'm not a kid. I'm a second year student here, so treat me as your superior._

What?! Who does he think he is? He might as well have added a : _as you would have anyways even if I was in your year_. At the end of that sentence!

I write furiously:

_2 The hell, man? If you're so 'superior' why are you in the same class as me? (A first year student)_

I toss it at his head a little harder this time. This time, he has to bend down to pick it up.

_1 Listen, idiot, just because the school administration can' t handle the simple task of putting the students in the right classes, doesn't mean you're smarter than me. (especially since you don't look it anyways)_

My jaw drops a little on this one. So, he really _wasn't_ supposed to be in this class, then? Or is he trying to say that _I _shouldn't belong in this class? Be clear in your meaning, jackass!!

_2 Well, I'm sure if you went up to the office right now, you could probably just flirt your way in order to get the schedule you 'deserve' you look enough like a girl to do it!_

I grin as I see him raise his eyebrows a bit at this response. Some emotion at last.

1 _Even if I was a girl, at least I would be prettier than you. You look like a boy with your short hair and those stupid whisker things on the side of your face._

Wait. Was he admitting that he looked like a girl? The fact that he called me a boy didn't offend me that much, I get it pretty often. Not like I'm a tomboy or anything, but from the back I look like a boy, but if you saw my face, you'd know I was a girl. Kinda weird, but I learned to live with it.

2 _Why don't we just switch uniforms and see what people think? Hmm? Would you be up for that?_

I actually hope that he agrees. It would be hilarious. For me at least.

1 _No way! What would make you think that I would even consider that?_

Boredom.

_2 You know, it takes a man so secure in his masculinity to wear a skirt._

Maybe flattery will get him to agree….

_1 You're even more of an idiot that I thought you were if you think I would fall for that._

Or not.

_2 Fine. Be a sissy, don't wear the skirt!! _

_1 Yeah. Because wearing the skirt would make it so I wasn't?_

_2 Ha! I just got you to admit you were a sissy!_

I did!! I tricked him good!!

_1 Then it was pretty stupid of you to send this note back, then_

Huh? What did he mean by that.

_2 Huh?_

I lightly toss the message back. I don't need to aim for the face now that I have his full attention, but as soon as he reads it, he smirks and glances my way.

I'm caught off guard, because I have no idea what he is about to do. But, of course, he has to completely spell it out for me as he mouths, "Because of this." And rips the note into pieces, then stores them in his coat pocket.

Did he really just do that? I never thought he would sink to my level and do something as immature as tearing up a note just because it said he was a sissy.

However, his fangirls are all looking quite smug now. Now, that is, that I am no longer sneaking note to their beloved …uh…well, I don't know his name but whatever. They had really been starting to bug me with all of their obsessive glowering.

It seems weird, but it's almost as if I have already talked to this guy before….the smug attitude and blunt answers I got from him seemed so ….well, familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it…maybe I'll ask Avenger678 later if he knows anything about this guy. Yeah….he might not like me bothering him ( if it really was a him, I'm not sure about that either…) but who cares. It was my plan.

**Ya…so, that's it so far. In case it wasn't clear, Sasuke is TheAvenger678….okay? Just, wanted to make sure everybody knew that before moving on to further chapters. Oh, and I'm putting Sakura and some other characters in the next chap. Please read and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, peoples. Another chapter….ya….So, here it goes…**

**(p.s. 00000 means scene change)**

"I don't get it." I tell my new roommate, Sakura Haruno. Well, technically, she isn't my roommate, but, remember that door I mentioned before? The white one across from my bed? Well, it leads to her room. (Apparently, every two rooms are connected to create the "feel" of roommates without actually having to share a room. I can even lock the door if I wanted to.)

So, anyways, she moved in that night of my first day.

--Flashback—

_Knock Knock_

_What the hell?_ Where is that coming from?

There is an annoying knocking coming from no general direction, I tip-toe over to my door, open it, peek outside, but nobody is there. Is this some stupid prank? But then I hear it again….and then the white door across from my bed swings open revealing an excited looking, pink-haired girl. She smiles at me and stares at me through emerald colored eyes, as if trying to memorize me face.

"Uh, can I help y-you?" I walk over to the door she had just come from and look to where it leads, and discover a whole other room! It's an exact mirror image of mine (only with a bit less scattered junk on the floor).

The pink haired girl laughs. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." She gives me a little wave from where she is standing, a couple of feet away from me. I nod my head weakly.

"I live next door." She says cheerily. Now that it has finally sunk in that it isn't a totally parallel universe behind that door, but an actual room, I warm up to her a bit.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I hold out my hand. She stares at it, then shakes it with her own hand, a grin planted on her face._ I think we'll get along fine. _Is what I think as she walks back to her room and closes the door lightly behind her.

--End Flashback—

So, that's how it happened. Since then, it's been about three days since that first day, and we have become really good friends. We go into each other's room when we want to (but of course we knock first) and talk and explore the campus. Hinata even joined us a few times.

But today, she has brought over a bunch of DVD's that we are now watching in the main dorm room which is basically public to all the students at this school. When I first saw them, I didn't know what to think. The cover of the first DVD said: "F.R.I.E.N.D.S: The entire first season." **(I'm sorry, I just love this show way too much so it has to be in my fanfic. Heheheh)**

What was F.R.I.E.N.D.S.? Apparently some weird American TV show. But, luckily, the DVD's Sakura had me watch had Japanese subtitles, so I wasn't lost at all….or, at least I wouldn't be if the plot wasn't so confusing!

"Wait, so this Ross guy was divorced three times?" I ask incredulously.

She nods and then counts on her fingers, "First to Carol, then to Emily, then to Rachel."

"But he's in love with Rachel, so why'd he divorce her?"

"Because they were drunk when it happened."

"But they're both in love, so what's the problem?"

She sighs.

"Never mind, just know that right now Rachel is dating Joey. Okay?"

"But she likes Ross."

"Yes."

"So why Joey?"

"Because Joey is awesome."

And that was the end of that.

This American show has so many love triangles….I can't make heads or tails with it.

"Whatever, I can't follow this, so…I think I'll just head back to the room, kay?"

She shushes me and waves a hand to acknowledge my departure.

00000000

**Ramenrox1010 has signed on.**

**Ramenrox1010**: Hello there!!

**Ramenrox1010**: Why haven't you been on lately?

**Ramenrox1010**: I had a question to ask you!!

**Ramenrox1010**: (

**TheAvenger678**: I've been trying not to talk to you, that's why

**Ramenrox1010**: TT

**Ramenrox1010**: So mean.

**TheAvenger678**: Whatever, dobe.

Oh, yeah. I haven't been able to talk to TheAvenger678 since that first day in class, because he/she hasn't been on, like, at all. So, my days were filled with passing angry notes at the girly boy in my class saying he's a sissy, and the occasional conversation with Hinata.

That also means that I haven't been able to ask about girly boy or find out anything about him. That makes me so impatient.

**Ramenrox1010**: so, back to my question

**Ramenrox1010**: can you tell me…

**TheAvenger678**: no

**Ramenrox1010**: you haven't even seen the question yet

**TheAvenger678**: I don't have to

**Ramenrox1010**: Uh huh!! You so do!!

**TheAvenger678**: Give me one reason

**Ramenrox1010**: Cuz ur my friend

**TheAvenger678**: When did that happen?

**Ramenrox1010**: when you didn't block me even after I keep IMing you

**TheAvenger678**: …

**TheAvenger678**: That was because I'm not allowed to block people anymore.

**Ramenrox1010**: Huh? I don't get it.

**TheAvenger678**: I blocked everybody who had a screen name, but after the teachers found out I had done that, they disabled my blocker button.

**Ramenrox1010**: they can do that?

**TheAvenger678**: I guess so, because they did. And that is the only reason I haven't blocked you yet.

**Ramenrox1010**: It was fate, then.

**TheAvenger678**: How do you figure that?

**Ramenrox1010**:Well, think about it

**Ramenrox1010**: You block every single person, but right when you are about to block me, you suddenly aren't allowed to anymore.

**Ramenrox1010**: fate.

**TheAvenger678**: You sound like Hyuuga

**Ramenrox1010**: What?

**TheAvenger678**: never mind.

Hyuuga….Hyuuga….That was Hinata's last name. How was that like Hinata?

**Ramenrox1010**: Hinata never says things like that! Wutr u talking bout?

**TheAvenger678**: learn to spell idiot.

**TheAvenger678**: and I said never mind.

**Ramenrox1010**: fine then.

"That is such a great show!" Sakura sighs as she enters my room. I suppose she is talking about that F.R.I.E.N.D.S. show, but I don't see how she can like it when it's so confusing.

**TheAvenger678**: good.

"I don't think it was." I tell her.

"You just can't appreciate a good romance comedy."

"There were too many American phrases in it anyways."

Okay, have you ever tried to carry on a normal conversation and an instant message one at the same time? Its _hard. _And it was exactly what I was doing right now with Sakura and TheAvenger678.

**Ramenrox1010**: ya

"It would be funny if you would just give it a chance." She pouts.

"Maybe in a few years." I hear her walking towards me now, so I turn around. She is right behind me. And I mean, right friggin _there!_ Inches away from me! I drop the laptop in shock. How did she get there so fast? Freaky.

"Ack!" I quickly pick up my laptop and see that I sent a message.

**Ramenrox1010**: aksljdkfjkakls

It must have landed on those letters….oops

"Who're you talking to?" She points to the other screen name, which responds exactly as she does that.

**TheAvenger678**: What was that? You're new native language of idiocy?

"I don't know who they are, aside that they're a student here." I respond to Sakura.

"Well that narrows it down. You don't even know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Nope, but they don't if I am either."

"Well, then, go ahead and answer!"

**Ramenrox1010**: No! Meanie!!

Sakura giggles at my reply.

**TheAvenger678**: then what?

**Ramenrox1010**: My roommate somehow acquired super powers and scared the hell outta me

"Hey!" She jokingly punches me on the shoulder, reading my already-sent message.

**TheAvenger678**: Wait. There is somebody there with you?

**Ramenrox1010**: Yep. My newest friend. Why, you jealous?

**TheAvenger678 has signed off.**

"Uh…." I stare blankly at Sakura, she doesn't have anything to say either.

Well that was weird.

**Ramenrox1010 has signed off. **

"Maybe you scared them" She says.

"How could I do that?" she shrugs.

"I guess you found a way, so don't ask me." She grins and disappears through the door to her room.

Huh…..

000000

"So, class, since you so anxiously wanted work yesterday. I have an assignment for you today." Jiraiya says with an evil looking grin.

I gulp and prepare myself for what is probably a ten thousand word essay or something. Hinata gives a visible shudder from her seat in front of me.

"You will write an essay." Okay_, but what's the catch?_ "But, the catch is," _Ah, here it comes. _"You will describe a person. And they can't be yourself, or, any one of your friends. Or anyone in this class, it has to be someone you know almost nothing about. In fact, you can even name the person "Anonymous" if you wish."

What did he even mean?

"You mean like an imaginary friend?" Someone shouts.

"As much as most of you need one, no. I mean a real person, but you don't know much about them, so you write what you think they are like. Got it? Then it is due at the end of this week." Loud moans fill the room. "Oh, c'mon, people! Just a short essay, nothing big, geez…"

Who the hell am I supposed to write about? Sakura? No, I know her too well, Hinata? No…same situation…..huh….Toughie…

Oh well….I'll think about it later…

0000000000

So far, classes have been pretty boring, well, aside from Kakashi and Jiraiya's. My other classes don't have anybody I know or can talk to in them (because Sakura is taking all honors classes, while I am taking regular ones, so she isn't in any of my classes) or pass notes to or anything.

Also, since it's the first few days of school, all the teachers (aside from those two previously mentioned) talk about are safety regulations, and the rules of the school. We haven't even had P.E. yet.

_Boring._

Therefore, I have been thinking of joining a club.

I walk across the heavily planted field that leads to the office building. Seriously, when I say heavily planted, I mean it. There are a bunch of trees, rosebushes, shrubs, flowers, and tons of other plants all confined to an area of probably 4 and a half acres. It's practically a forest, only with a clear-cut path and more foliage.

Right now it is about three hours since class ended so all the students are in their rooms or their dorms, because did I mention that this school had a curfew? Yeah. A _curfew._ So I guess the students don't want to be caught outside that curfew, even though it's no where near the time that the curfew is set too. Yes, I am aware that I am saying curfew a lot, but that is just how much I can't believe that this school _has_ one.

The sky is a rosy shade of pink at the moment, and while I stare at it, still walking towards the building, I hear a girl's voice. It comes from behind the tree that I was about to run into.

Of course, being the self-restrained person that I am, I walk on, with out a second glance. That is, until I hear a familiar voice responding to the first one I had heard. And it belongs to that girly boy in my Global studies class.

I quietly hide behind a tree and eavesdrop. (Don't judge me! It's my business to know what they are saying because I might find something out about this boy, like…oh, I don't know…uh, his _name_?) However, it seems I came in a bit too late in the conversation because suddenly the girl (the first voice) starts bawling her eyes out and runs away from him.

_Well, that was helpful. _All it happened to do was confirm my suspicions that this guy was a complete and total conceited jackass. I don't know what he did to that girl to make her cry, but he could at least run after her to comfort her. It would have taken only about a minute or two out of his life. Jerk.

I hear a slight, "Hn." From him, and then he walks away, but then he stops just short of the tree I was hiding behind. I catch my breath, and crouch down lower to the ground as to not be discovered, if I haven't been already. However, he simply lets a crumpled up piece of paper fall from his pale hand, and continues across the field. I debate whether to run after him and kick his ass, or to stay where I am look at the piece of paper he just dropped.

I decide on the latter. I don't have any classes with him other than Global, so I have no idea how he does in P.E., so I'm not sure if he will just beat me up instead. I'll have to enact my rage on him in a different way….

I reach over from where I am (just in case he looks back behind him; he isn't completely out of eyeshot yet) and grab the paper. What it says doesn't completely surprise me, though it does seem a bit….sudden.

Here's what it says:

_Dear Sasuke Uchiha, _

_I have almost all my classes with you, and even though it hasn't been that long since I met you, you seem so perfect, kind, and just so…..I don't know how to explain it. Please meet me in the main garden, by the giant oak tree, at 7:00 sharp. I have something to tell you…_

There is no name, but the writing is all swirly and girly looking. And all the lower case "i"s were dotted with hearts….

Did she say that he was kind? And perfect? Hardly!

Sasuke Uchiha, huh? So I actually did learn something….

So….that must have been a love confession. He turned her down, so she cried and ran away. It all adds up. That and the fact that he's a jerk. But I already said that.

I consider ways to make him feel guilty about it (yes, I will make him show gasp emotion for someone other than himself!) as I continue walking to the office.

Maybe if I make photocopies of the love letter and stuff them in his desk every day? No…if someone else found that letter besides Sasuke, the girl would be humiliated, even if the letter _was_ anonymous.

Or maybe I could…_oof!_

Damn tree. Why were there so many here? I start to get up (I had fallen on my back after the sudden impact) when I hear laughter. Very badly stifled laughter at that.

I look up. And up there is a boy who has spiky mousy brown hair and some weird red markings on his face. There is a dog perched on his shoulder.

"That was hilarious!" He can't seem to stop laughing, but, this might be a good thing. Why? Because if he continues, he'll fall out of the tree in 3….2…1…

_thump!_

"No, no. _That_ was hilarious." I say before offering the boy my hand, which instead of taking it, his dog bites. "Ouch! Ouch, ouch! Itai! Get him off me!" I start screaming and sprinting all over the garden. The boy just whistles and _pop!_ The dog is off.

"And you didn't do that earlier because…?"

"I was too busy laughing." He says as he tries to stand up.

"Ah, I see." I respond, kicking him in the back, causing him to fall over once more. His dog doesn't seem to like that, and attacks me again.

"Ah! Get off! Off!" The dog stops biting me and leaps down to the ground, whimpering. It's amazing the authority girls had when they were pissed.

The boy just decides to lay on the ground, with his hands behind his head.

"Kiba." He says, gesturing toward himself. "Akamaru" He points at the dog, which is now lying on Kiba's stomach.

"Naruto." I say. And lay down next to him.

"I suppose you saw that little…..incident over there with the Uchiha." He says casually.

"Huh? What? No! no, of course, not! W-what would make you think that?"

"I saw you hide behind the tree a few feet away." He's got me there.

"Yeah, but, I was listening. Okay? _Listening._ Not watching."

"It's all the same." He sighs. "That guy seems like the type to get thousands of confessions per year."

"Tell me about it."

"That's the fifth one since school started."

"Fifth? How do you even know that?"

"When I'm in my tree, I can see everything, and there just happens to be a rumor that if two people confess their love under that oak tree, they'll stay together forever. Bullshit if you ask me."

"So that's why you know? Because the confessions are always in that same spot?"

"Basically, yea."

"Must be convenient knowing where everything happens."

"Not really, I'm a freshman, so I just got here a few days ago."

"Me too."

"Yeah, you're in my Language Arts class."

Seriously? How come I never saw hi-….wait, he's the guy that sits in front of Chouji! Yeah! Now I recognize him! He's the guy who's always staring out the window next to Hinata!

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, but you 're always so focused on your laptop, you know that?"

"I…I am not!" All I ever do on my laptop is talk to TheAvenger678 mostly, so there is no way I'm that focused on it!

"You kind of are. And you're always smiling like an idiot while you instant message"

"Nu uh." The conversations are kind of interesting, but I can't be having that much fun talking to the Avenger678 can I?

"Yep."

"I will no longer justify you statement with a response."

"Whoa, fancy language for a fellow freshman."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"A mix of both."

"Why do you stare out that window in the back anyways? There is a perfectly good one across from your seat"

"Who says I do that?" He says fiercely.

"Well then you wouldn't know I was always on my laptop."

"It's not like I stare…." He pauses, as if choosing his words carefully, " out the window…." Another pause, " because of any particular reason!" He turns his head away from me. But its too late, I already saw the blush on his face.

I can't imagine how I could be so oblivious! He wasn't staring out the damn window! He was staring at Hinata….how sweet.

I smile evilly.

"W-what?" He stutters, okay, maybe I'm smiling a little _too_ evilly.

"I know your secret, now…..hehehehe."

"No! No you don't! You don't know anything!" He yells, and stand up. His dog barks at this sudden action. "Just….don't say anything, okay?"

"I thought I didn't know anything." I say innocently.

"Sure, I believe that." He says sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I don't have any purpose for the blackmail….yet."

"…"

"But can you tell me where the office is?"

"Yeah, just go that way, then turn." He begins to walk away.

"Kay, thank you!" I yell at his retreating form. But, of course, I can't let him off that easy. "I'll tell Hinata you helped me!"

Even from where I stand, I can see him pick up his pace as soon as I say that. I think I actually will tell Hinata, too. Then she won't be so shy around him, maybe, since he can be nice when he wants to.

"Clubs?" The receptionist asks me. I nod. She hands me a slip of paper that has over 70 different names of clubs.

"Sushi club, Hide Club, Larc en Ciel club, music club…" I begin to read off the names. "We love meat club?" I look at the receptionist questioningly.

"I didn't create these." She shrugs, then is about to turn her back to me, when suddenly she hands me a map.

"What?" I stare at it.

"This is a map of the school grounds. Judging by the look of you, I think you need one."

"Hey, lady! What is that supposed to mean?" I shout angrily.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She gives a quiet laugh, then ushers me out of the office and into the cool outside.

"Hm." I pout. I may get lost from time to time, but is it really written all over my face? I stare at the map in front of me. It has a bunch of boxes to indicate classrooms, a red box and blue box to indicate boys and girls dorms. Some other symbols….and…wait. What was that one for?

A small yellow and light blue star was planted right in the middle of where the classrooms were. It was simply labeled "Café" on the paper.

Who knew we had a café on campus? So, of course, seeing that, I had to scope it out.

When I finally arrive, it's about….say, 8:00 now, three hours till curfew, so I still have some time left. The "café" has no name apparently, and is actually pretty big. It is right in the middle of one of the buildings where classes are held. What catches my eye, though, is the big "Help wanted" sign in the window.

I peer into the window. They waitresses inside are all wearing cute, but very short maroon skirts and a cream colored top. Very cute uniforms, I found myself admitting. The guys were basically wearing the same thing but with pants instead of skirts.

I could probably use a job. I didn't want to depend on my foster family for money all the time, besides it would look good on a resume later on in life. Yeah, this could be a good idea.

I take the sign and waltz into the café (which now has a couple of third and second years talking amongst themselves.) and plop the sign right down on the counter. The person tending to the cashier looks at me casually then, after a short period filled with talking to the manager, short, 5-minute interviews, and having to write health info on a card, I am handed an apron.

"Welcome to the working world, first year." Yells one of the third years waiting tables.

I laugh and say, "What's the pay here?"

"Minimum wage."

"Damn."

"Hey! No language in this café! It's on school grounds." The manager shouts at me. "You will be contacted to what your working hours will be every Sunday. Okay? You are dismissed." I salute but stay inside the café.

I'm thirsty, so I order a hot chocolate. The girl behind the counter is frowning as she hands me a foam cup, then tells me to take it to the next window over….okay. Never had to do that before. Whatever. So I take it over to the next "station" where there is a scary looking guy with no eyebrows. He has maroon colored hair and a tattoo over his jade colored eye. I don't know what to say now.

"Uh…I was told to come h-here." I stutter, not daring to make eye-contact. But, after a minute or so of silence, I stare up and see that he is still glaring at me. "Uh….uh…."

I hope he can't sense my fear….

"Gaara! If you don't do anything, the boss is gonna get mad at all of us!" Some brave soul tells the scary kid.

"Mm." Gaara mutters. Then slowly takes the cup from my hand and fills it. "Here." He doesn't sound too happy.

"Uh….sorry if I caused trouble or something….uh…uh…" I must sound like Hinata now. Is this how she feels around everybody in the world?

"Don't worry. Gaara hates everything in the world, not just you." The guy who had talked to Gaara before says to me, over the counter. He notices the apron that is slung over my elbow. "You a fellow co-worker?" I nod. "Try and enjoy working here, okay? It's really not so bad."

For the first time, I look away from the scary guy and stare at this new guy. He has brownish hair that is coming out in tufts from a black beanie on his head. Also, he is wearing purple make up all over his face. "Kankuro." He says proudly.

"N-Naruto." If Gaara knows my name…will he curse me or something? But, then Gaara begins to walk away from his "station" and goes to the back of the café, takes out a magazine, and reads it. Kankuro gives a sigh, stands where Gaara was previously standing, then points to the girl by the cashier.

"And that girl over there is Temari." I look over. She has sandy blonde hair which is in four ponytails. She is still frowning but gives a faint wave from behind the cashier. I wave back. "There are only a few members of the staff here, because they are too scared of_ him_." He gestures to where Gaara is sitting. I nod in understanding. "But, seriously, it's fun. Good pay if you're a decent worker."

"Good to know. Hey, um, about how many customers come a day?" _Just wondering_.

"Quite a few, actually, the stuff here is good, and it's right on campus, so it's pretty convenient."

"Ah, I see. I see…Well, see you when I work."

I give them a wave, then leave the café with an empty cup in hand. (I drank a lot of it while Kankuro was talking.) And walk around the now, very dark, campus to the girl's dorms.

"Yo!" I yell to the door of Hinata's room. I can hear her footsteps as she scrambles to open the door.

"Hello." She smiles weakly. Then she opens the door wider and lets me in. I see her two "roommates" lying on her bed, holding a laptop upside down.

Hinata's is basically the only room connecting three rooms, instead of two, so her roommates both have access to her room. Lucky her.

"Hiya, Tenten. Hiya, Ino." I wave to them.

Ino is reading a magazine, sitting on Hinata's wardrobe. She quickly glances up from it.

"Naruto! Any gossip lately?" She jumps up from her perch and latches her arm with mine.

"No. Stop asking." I liked gossip as much as the next person, but, Ino was just a little bit….extreme.

"Ah….well, any info on big forehead girl?" She slyly glances in the general direction of Sakura's room.

"I'm right here, Ino-pig." Says a very cold voice behind me.

"Yo, Sakura." I giver her a wave, also. She just nods then glares at Ino (who returns the favor)

"No gossip, then?" Ino slumps a bit, letting go of my arm and grabbing her magazine again. Sakura goes over by her and scans the page she's reading, very interested.

"Guess what?" I say.

"What?" Hinata asks.

"I got me a job." I grin proudly.

"Where?" Ino asks in a bored tone.

"At that café in the middle of the campus."

The girls all look at me like I'm crazy.

"Th-the one with….Gaara in it?"

"Yeah…..why?" I say suspiciously. Gaara was scary, but was he that infamous?

"Nothing…it's just…have you heard the rumors about that guy?" Ino said. And if anybody knew the rumors, it would be her.

"No…..why?"

"Well, because….well, I won't tell you, but just keep you're guard up, kay? Don't want anything bad to happen to our sweet Naruto…."

**Ya…shorter…and a bit more rambling….This chapter was basically useless. **

**Just to kind of build up the atmosphere, and introduce some more characters. For those who skimmed it, I don't blame you. Sorry. Next chapter will be better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry bout last chap. Boring, I know…this will be better…And thank you everyone for the reviews! Glad this fan fic isn't as bad as I thought it was, and sorry I take so long to update….hehe, oops...By the way. Beware of OOC Tayuya in this chap. : D **

Begin Ch. 3:

**Ramenrox1010 has signed on**

**Ramenrox1010**: …..

**Ramenrox1010**: …

**Ramenrox1010**: …..

**TheAvenger678**: what?

**Ramenrox1010**: ….

**Ramenrox1010**: ….

**TheAvenger678**: WHAT?

**Ramenrox1010**: I'm friggin speechless.

**Ramenrox1010**: ….

**TheAvenger678**: how nice for once

**TheAvenger678**: I shall savor the moment.

**Ramenrox1010**: just for that, HERE I AM!!!

**TheAvenger678**: whatever, idiot.

**Ramenrox1010**: the hell? I am not!

**TheAvenger678**: dobe then

**Ramenrox1010**: .

**TheAvenger678**: …

**Ramenrox1010**: why haven't you been on lately? I've been bored

**TheAvenger678**: in hiding.

**Ramenrox1010**: and that means?

**TheAvenger678**: don't think too hard on it.

**Ramenrox1010**: grrr.

**TheAvenger678**: is that the sound of your brain exploding? I hope it is. If you had one to begin with, at least

**Ramenrox1010**: (

**Ramenrox1010**: im sure im doing much more with my life than you are right now aniwaz

**TheAvenger678**: I don't think that's possible.

**TheAvenger678**: besides, type correctly, that way of misspelling everything is so childish.

**Ramenrox1010**: w/e u conceeted j3rk

**Ramenrox1010**: D

**TheAvenger678**: ….

**Ramenrox1010**: how is that not possible

**Ramenrox1010**?

**TheAvenger678**: my life is very…complicated. That is why.

**Ramenrox1010**: got a job?

**TheAvenger678**: no, but I don't need one

**Ramenrox1010**: well I have one. I am now working class!!!!11!!

**TheAvenger678**: and you are so proud of that, why?

**Ramenrox1010**: cuz it means I can earn my own living, that's why

**TheAvenger678**: you are attending one of the most expensive and prestigious academies ever in existence, how can you think that?

**Ramenrox1010**: huh…I guess that never really sunk in…

**TheAvenger678**: now I'm speechless.

**Ramenrox1010**: surprise surprise

**TheAvenger678**: isn't it?

**Ramenrox1010**: ya. Ya it is.

**Ramenrox1010**: oh no….

**Ramenrox1010**: crap!! Crap crap crap…

**Ramenrox1010**: I hafta g

**TheAvenger678**: …..what?

**Ramenrox1010**: I'm very sorry, but employees are not allowed to use this program when working here. Please visit us at the school café. Cheap prices. Good quality.

**Ramenrox1010 has signed off.**

**TheAvenger678**: typical.

**TheAvenger678 has signed off.**

00000000

"What the hell?" I shout as the manager takes my laptop away and types an advertisement to TheAvenger678, then signs me off.

"No instant messaging during working hours. You're pay has been deducted."

"Shit."

"We also do not tolerate language on school grounds. You're pay has been deducted again."

This time I just remain silent. But what else was I supposed to do? This was my first shift, and it was with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Not the most talkative bunch.

Also, it's, like, 10:00 p.m. right now, so there aren't any customers (they are all probably cramming for a test tomorrow or something). Of course, rush of students that came in during free hours sure was fun to handle. (Today is a day-off for the freshman, because we have to "adjust" to our new school, or something.) Therefore, I have been working for at least eight hours straight.

For a while, I tried having a conversation with Kankuro, and it worked, but then he was called to the back room to do inventory, so I tried it with Temari. Didn't work out so great. Not that she didn't respond or anything; she did, but, we couldn't keep the talking constant. Couldn't keep it flowing, you know?

And Gaara…well, I didn't even chance having a conversation with him yet. But, I guess looks can be deceiving. Maybe I'll try one more time…

"Uh…hiya." I walk over to where he is sitting. My legs feel like Jell-O just standing in front of him. _How much longer can I keep this up? And it's only been 5 seconds!_

He keeps staring at the magazine he is reading.

"Um…I'm Naruto Uzumaki." No response.

_So, what brand of eyeliner do you use? _I want to ask him that, but I know if I do, I'll probably be killed. Boys don't like questions like that, I suppose.

"What ya readin'?" I say a bit more casually. Nonchalantly, I'm hoping, too. He simply lifts the magazine so that it is blocking his face, but now I can read the cover. _Does that count as an answer?_

"Is working here fun?" No response. "How long have you worked here?"

This time, he glances up from his reading, and says roughly, "Three."

"Three what? Weeks, days, years?"

"Months."

"Ah, I see, I see. Is this how you always spend your work hours?" He nods. "What year are you here?"

"Two."

"Ah, I see, I see. Not too much homework I hope." I manage a smile.

"Nope."

Then, the sound of the door opening alerts me to a customer coming in. She has pale skin, and long, somewhat spiky maroon hair. She is carrying a clarinet case in her left hand. A group of three boys follow behind her. One is very large, one is inhumanly pale and is wearing silver-ish lipstick, and the last one is tan and reminds me of a spider. Don't know why, but he does.

"Yo, Tayuya." Temari mumbles as she punches in the girl's order. The customer smirks.

"Hm. It's good to see you, too, Temari." Tayuya says, but she doesn't sound like she means it. There is an icy tone to her voice. She walks over to my station (which is supposed to be run by Gaara instead, but I'm not telling him that!) and takes a steaming cup of coffee out of my hand that I had just prepared according to the order. After a moment of silence, in which she simply glared at Temari, she walks over to one of the small circular tables inside, and sits down, taking a laptop out of her backpack.

"You know her?" I whisper to Temari.

"Yeah, we used to go to the same school, till she transferred, at least. She went to a school that specialized in music, while I stayed here. In fact, she just transferred back today."

"How do you know that?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I have my sources. Very secret sources that should no longer be discussed."

"Uh….o-okay." _Whatever. _

Tayuya suddenly jumps up out of her seat and exclaims, "What?!"

"Huh? Wha…? What's the problem, ma'am?" I rush over to her table.

"This guy just blocked me!" _That's it?_

"Um….excuse me, but that actually is not a big deal."

"What are you saying? I'm Tayuya! Musical Arts extraordinaire, and _nobody_ blocks me!

"Except that guy." Temari says clearly from her place at the counter.

"Ugh. And all I did was say 'Hey there, hot stuff' to him" I take this time while Tayuya is fuming, to glance at the computer to see who blocked her. Who knows? It might be some good gossip for Ino.

"TheAvenger…" I read off the first part of the name. But of course, the next digits are 6, 7, and then 8.

"Hmph! See if I care. I don't even know who that person is! And, if later in life, they would need my help, let's see if I ever give it to them…." She rambles on, as I do a double take on the screen.

It can't be….I mean…The Avenger told me that his blocker button was disabled, so how could he have just blocked this girl who just transferred here? Maybe they really did consider me a friend….or not. But….I decide to log on again, despite the fact that I wasn't supposed to. (The manager was in the faculty office anyways….)

Stepping over to and then sitting in an actually comfortable chair that we keep near the back of the café (it's for the comfort of the regulars, new people don't even know it's there) I take out my laptop, scan the room for anyone watching, and log on.

**Ramenrox1010 has signed on**

Already I can see his screen name on the activated list. He's on.

**Ramenrox1010: **R U on?

**Ramenrox1010**: U on?

**Ramenrox1010**: YO

**Ramenrox1010**: I have a quuuuuueeeestion!!!

_An urgent one, too…_

**Ramenrox1010**!!!

**TheAvenger678**: don't you have anything better to do

**Ramenrox1010**: not really

**TheAvenger678**: maybe like a job? Hhmmm?

**Ramenrox1010**: oh

**Ramenrox1010**: well, ya, that too….

**Ramenrox1010**: WAIT!

**Ramenrox1010**: don't change the subject

**TheAvenger678**: fine.

**Ramenrox1010**: u wanna hear my question?

Yeah, okay….now I'm really just stalling till my shift is over in the café. Tayuya is still fuming, but now is complaining to a very irritated Temari, while her three "henchmen" just stand in the corner of the room….like stone.

The kind of remind me of gargoyles. Perched in order to scare others away….and apparently they were doing a good job. They were certainly scaring me.

**TheAvenger678**: no. isn't that obvious?

**Ramenrox1010**: wrong answer

**Ramenrox1010**: you see, u really do want to know, dontcha?

**Ramenrox1010**: (dontcha?)

**TheAvenger678**: no.

**Ramenrox1010**: strike two

**Ramenrox1010**: when will you learn to answer correctly?

**Ramenrox1010**: and I thought you were smart….well….not really. Hehe

**TheAvenger678**: fine, just ask your damn question

**Ramenrox1010**: I will, I will….

**Ramenrox1010**: kay, here goes:

**Ramenrox1010**: do you lie a lot?

Building up to the question….

**TheAvenger678**: yes. I'm not exactly a saint.

**Ramenrox1010**: I caught that.

**TheAvenger678**: so why bother asking

**Ramenrox1010**: cuz u lied to me!!

**Ramenrox1010**: TT

**TheAvenger678**: bout what? About you being an idiot? Because I wasn't lying about that.

**Ramenrox1010**: NO

**Ramenrox1010**: about the blocking thing.

**TheAvenger678**: don't know what you are talking about

**Ramenrox1010**: nice try.

**Ramenrox1010**: I mean…it's a good thing that u didn't block me…but why?

**TheAvenger678**: cuz I didn't feel like it. Okay?

**Ramenrox1010**: u know…I feel kinda flattered.

**TheAvenger678**: how'd that happen?

**Ramenrox1010**: you don't totally hate me. : D

**TheAvenger678**: ….

**Ramenrox1010**: COOL!!

**TheAvenger678**: don't make me block you

**Ramenrox1010**: u don't hate me! YOSH!!

**TheAvenger678**: whatever, loser

**Ramenrox1010**: I don't even care that you called me that

**Ramenrox1010**: me happy

**TheAvenger678**: I will block you if you don't stop that

**Ramenrox1010**: if you really meant it, you would have blocked me already

**Ramenrox1010**: ; P

**TheAvenger678**: well, maybe now I will

**Ramenrox1010**: uh..

**TheAvenger678**: there's the blocker button…what's this? I ACTIVATED it?

**TheAvenger678**: and my cursor is right next to YOUR name….hhhmmm….

**Ramenrox1010**: o.o

**Ramenrox1010**: no, don't u dare!!

**TheAvenger678**: .

**Ramenrox1010**: 0.0

**TheAvenger678**: maybe later

**TheAvenger678**: I have better things to do right now

**TheAvenger678 has signed off.**

**Ramenrox1010 has signed off.**

Aw. They really didn't hate me. How awesome is that?

Very.

So, as I close my laptop, I lean back in the chair. Tayuya's anger has dwindled down a bit now, and Gaara is sweeping the back.

I feel pretty good now, knowing I'm not hated by my online friend. I seriously thought I was, but, I guess not…Well, not like I _was _trying to piss 'em off, but, sometimes I sound annoying even to myself, that's just how powerful I am. It's a gift.

00000000

"I hate working overtime!" I yell as I finally step into my room, of course, only to discover how much homework I _haven't_ done. "Crap!"

Let's see…..I have to do an essay, a couple of worksheets, other such crap…huh…

Should take maybe….like, forever? _No problem._

_Not._

"Hey! Quiet down in here!" Sakura barges into my room. You think I'd get a lock for that door or something…..wait…there is one. Oops.

"Nice to see you too." I grumble.

"What's up?" She leans over the giant pile of unfinished homework I have spilled over my desk. "Oh, that? That's easy!"

_Damn honors student…_

However, I'm able to swallow the small drop of pride that I have left, and ask her to help me with my homework. She readily agrees.

"I have nothing to do anyways. Ino's been pestering me all day, trying to get all the gossip she can." She laughs.

I fake gasp. "What? That's not like Ino at all!"

"I know!" She replies in the same sarcastic tone.

So, we're about a little more than half way through the homework when suddenly a very annoying topic comes up into our conversation.

"So, have you heard of this Sasuke guy?" She says with a slight shyness.

I give a visible shudder.

"That a yes?" Her tone is a bit deeper now. More serious.

"Yes."

"What've ya heard?"

"Not much. Not much at all." I give a weak smile. Maybe she'll change the subject now.

"Well, I haven't heard much either…" Good! Nothing more to talk about then. "But! I have seen him around the school."

"And…? Who cares?"

"I care. And he seems really really cool…and he's definitely good looking." She looks off dreamily into space. But, of course, I can't help but agree to that last part. I mean, yeah, sometimes he can look like a girl, but, c'mon! .not that I would know….or even notice……….ya….

"Yeah, _seems _cool." I mutter.

"Oh? So you have heard of him?" She leans a little closer to me, making me feel kind of guilty.

"Well….maybe just a bit more than I let on. But you don't wanna know." _Subject closed._

"Yes I do!"_ Nevermind._

"Well, I think he's just a conceited, arrogant, and girly little priss!" I say loudly. (though not too loudly, I am fully aware of how many fans he has in my dorm. Fans who just happen to be in earshot of this conversation if I start yelling) Sakura looks at me, taken aback.

"Well. That's just your opinion. I think he's really mysterious but cool." She huffs. By not we've ceased working on the homework.

"And that's your opinion. But, I'll keep mine. Thank you very much."

"And…I guess I have no right to challenge your opinion…" _Wow,_ Sakura is really nice. She's not even trying to pick a fight here….like I so clearly am. "But, I just want you to know mine, okay? I like him…a lot, so just…try not to badmouth him while I'm around. Or at all, while you're at it." She stares at me, so I have no choice but to nod. I have a feeling that I'm being let off easy here.

"I'll try," I say softly.

"Besides, it seems as though neither you nor I know how he really is. Maybe his personality matches his looks…or even better!" She swoons.

"Or maybe not." That earns me a quick glare from her. "Uh….sorry…I forgot." She smiles and, confident that I'll keep my promise, leaves, having seen that I finally finished my homework. (Not really, just the homework due tomorrow)

And of course, not having a life (yet) I log on to my computer because I have nothing better to do.

**Ramenrox1010 has signed on. **

And, what dya know? There's the Avenger!!

**Ramenrox1010**: Hello, there!

**Ramenrox1010**: Hello

**Ramenrox1010**: hello?

**TheAvenger678 has signed off.**

Well that was rude….jerk. At least he didn't block me, though. I should probably be grateful for that….but of course I'm not.

Right here, I decide that I will continue to instant message him until he has to answer back!

_Wait_. Then he might really block me….uh…

It seems I have reached an impasse. Should I try that or not?

Hm…..hmmmmm….hhhhmmmmmmm……maybe later, because it's…

Oh crap.

It's 2:00 in the morning. I have class in a few hours! How much sleep would it get me if I just fell asleep right now? Uh…..uh…..(I'm trying to calculate it in my head right now.)

I don't like doing math outside the classroom……I'll just go to sleep anyways.

0000000

"Uh, do to the circumstances, your essays will be due…uh…sometime in the future. Yeah." Jiraiya tells the class. There are groans all around. Cries of _but we already finished them_ or other such complaints fill the room. It's actually good news for me (not that I didn't do it!) It's just…well, all over my paper I wrote " insert some sort of smart statement here" when I couldn't think of anything. And, I pretty much couldn't think of anything the entire time. I thought I could at least get some credit for turning that in…so, ya. Right now I'm pretty happy.

"Now….do something productive, while I sleep." He then walks over to his desk and leans back in his chair. _What a great teacher we have._

I notice as some kids walk right up to the board and draw devil horns with chalk to make it look like they are part of Jiraiya-sensei's head. But, of course, that wasn't enough, so they began to write very perverted things on the board, then use arrows and match the statement to his sleeping form. I grin. Apparently, I wasn't the only who was thinking to do just that.

"Hey, Hinata!" I tap on her shoulder in front of me. She shyly turns around, happy to have an excuse not to look at the board, and smiles weakly.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something the other day…." I glance mischievously at Kiba, who is staring straight ahead of him in deep concentration. I can tell from his unusual stiffness that he had just turned around in time to avoid my gaze.

"You see that guy over there?" I say just loudly enough so that I am sure he can hear me. Kiba stiffens just a bit more…..Then I point over to him. Hinata eye tracks to where I am pointing. She mouths his name as soon as she sees who I am pointing to.

"Y-yes?" She stutters, and her face begins to turn a light shade of pink as I have her continue to stare at him. _Well, well, Hinata…you like him too…_.

"Oh…uh, nevermind." I figure I've tortured Kiba enough by now. And, as a bonus, I found out that Hinata likes him, too (No, I didn't just assume that. It's written all over her face. Innocent little Hinata)

Not bad for one day. Not bad at all.

Hinata turns back around and starts working on other homework. I glance over at Chouji and Shikamaru, who are playing some complicated looking board game. So, with no other option, I turn on my laptop. (ever since Kiba told me I spend so much time on it, I've been trying to cut back, but it hasn't been working. Oh well.)

**Ramenrox1010 has signed on.**

**Ramenrox1010: **I know you're there…..

**Ramenrox1010**: ur theeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee

**Ramenrox1010**: How rude.

**Ramenrox1010**: you know who's rude?

**Ramenrox1010**: you.

**Ramenrox1010**: ur rude.

**TheAvenger678**: I won't disagree

**TheAvenger678**: but, is it really me who's rude here? What about you?

**Ramenrox1010**: what?

**Ramenrox1010**: oh, HI!!!

**TheAvenger678**: yeah, hi, loser.

**Ramenrox1010**: just tell me what you meant already

**TheAvenger678**: I'm just minding my own business here, then I'm bombarded by all of these instant messages.

**Ramenrox1010**: ya, so?

**TheAvenger678**: so?

**Ramenrox1010**: ya. SO?

**TheAvenger678**: WELL, what if I was working on some important project that I couldn't be interrupted on?

**Ramenrox1010**: then that would suck.

**Ramenrox1010**: for you.

**TheAvenger678**: Yes, it would very much suck.

**Ramenrox1010**: so….don't do that to me, kay?

**Ramenrox1010**: kay.

**TheAvenger678**: ….idiot. That's not what I meant! I meant that you should stop doing that to me!

**TheAvenger678**: and don't answer your own questions

**Ramenrox1010**: I can do whatever I want

**Ramenrox1010**: and I know you actually look forward to me talking to you!

**Ramenrox1010**: oh yeah, I know!! Don't think I don't know.

Okay…so I don't know…..but whatever.

**TheAvenger678**: What?

**TheAvenger678**: Have I ever even hinted that I looked forward to these "conversations"?

**Ramenrox1010**: yes.

**TheAvenger678**: how?

**Ramenrox1010**: by answering.

**TheAvenger678**: …

**Ramenrox1010**: oh! I have u there!!

**Ramenrox1010**: Avenger, you've just been PWNED

**TheAvenger678**: idiot.

**TheAvenger678 has signed off.**

**Ramenrox1010 has signed off.**

Oh! I so got him! Yeah!

Wait….when did I start thinking TheAvenger678 was a guy?...hhmm…They could be a girl! Maybe….oh well. Who cares. Class is still in session and we have a half hour left.

_Joy._

I decide that I am not spending any more time in here, dying of boredom, so I raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom. It works.

"Freedom!" I yell half-heartedly as I walk down the hall. As I round a corner, I think I hear my name being called, so I turn around.

"Yeah?" I reply back, but no one answers, so I continue to walk backwards for the heck of it and_….thump! _walk right into the wall.

At least, I _wish_ it was the wall.

"Watch it." The spiky haired boy says, in a very annoyed tone.

"You watch it! Sas….sasku…no…uh…" _What was his name again? _Gah! I'm totally ruining my insult!

"You don't even know my name." He smirks. "Do you, Naruto?"

He remembers my name?! What the hell?

"Fine, tell me your name so I can insult you already." I point my finger directly at his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He walks closer to me, I don't move. "Try not to forget it."

"I'll remember, jackass. Oh sorry, I mean Sasuke." I say sarcastically. His smirk drops. And it is at this time that I notice he has a laptop in his hand. "What's that for?"

"I thought even you would be able to recognize a laptop."

"I know what it is! I meant, why do you carry it with you?"

"Because I feel like it, okay? Why does it even matter?"

"It doesn't, but it just seems kinda pointless……are you that compulsive about your work?" I can't help but grin at my very subtle insult, here.

"Yes. I am." My grin disappears. "That _is _why I was elected student body president."

He was? I didn't even know we had one! "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"Damn."

"I'd say that girls shouldn't use language like that, but some days I'm not even sure you are one."

_Burn._

"If you want, my offer for us to switch uniforms is still standing." I smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I hope you do." I really, really do.

Silence. _Awkward…_

I just realized…it's so much more fun to talk to this guy through notes than actually talking to him. Yeah, he was good looking (not that I noticed!) but he was so quiet! At least in class I could do work while I waited for him to respond.

Of course, I didn't exactly mind the silence…I guess. He never seemed to talk to anyone. Yeah, he was popular, but he seemed so uptight. (not that I would even pay attention to something like that or anything!)

"So, don't you have some important student council thing to do?" _Right now_, I hoped.

"Nope, finished it. I came out here for fun. Pity that instead I'm stuck talking to you."

"What?!" I growled at him. "You're the one who kept talking to me! Walk on if you please! I don't care whether you stay or go, either way, it gets me out of class." And what really surprised me, was that I actually wanted him to stay more than leave. Freaky.

"Ditching?"

"No. Can't you tell? I'm in the bathroom." I use this time to gesture towards the girl's bathroom door.

"Ah. I remember that excuse….here, I'll give you a tip." I glance up at him. Was he being nice to me? "Don't use that excuse more than three times a month, maybe, only five a year if you can help it."

"What? Only three a month?" I pout, forgetting who I am talking with.

"Yeah, if you use any more, then the teacher starts to get suspicious. Sometimes they even follow us." He frowns even more than he was before, probably remembering. "Especially if you use that with Deidara….he's the worst." Was the great and magnificent Uchiha insulting a teacher? What if his teacher's pet act was to be found out? Le Gasp!

"What does he teach?"

"Art. Ceramics to be more specific."

"Uh….this is nice and all…but why are you being nice to me?"

"Hm?" His facial expression was questioning. "What kind of question is that?"

"A good one, that's what kind." I say back, my voice flat.

"Well, one, I am very bored right now, and talking to you is actually a good way to pass the time."

"But you don't talk that much….usually. You like talking?"

"You ask the most annoying questions, you know that? You're right, why am I wasting my time here talking to a first year? See ya later, idiot." And with that, he walks away.

"Oh, nice one." I mutter while he's still in earshot, but he continues walking. "Girly- boy!" I know…not the best, but it works. He stops and turns his head around to glare at me. "Oh? You heard that? My bad." And this time it's me walking away.

I know it's not much, and I didn't get him that bad…but it's still a big raise to my pride.

I've won this round, Miss Priss.

Or, at least, that's what I _think _as I stomp away.

000000000

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I am now at the café, on cleaning duty, to be more exact. At the moment, I am currently banging my head against the handle of the broom lying in my grasp. _Stupid!_

Finally, I was having a decent conversation with Uchiha, then I just blew it! _Gaaauughhh!!_

Well..you know….not that I cared. It's just, he was such a hard guy to talk to, that once he did, it was nice….like I was able to see something no one else did. It made me happy….._GAH!_ That sounds so sappy!

No, I do not like Uchiha, (what? Really! I don't!) but, I have to admit that he could make a good ally. Someone who wasn't on your bad side. And since I was, I knew what it was like. Not good. Not good at all.

Because, seriously, it wasn't a big deal. Really.

But, it the thought had kept me occupied for a good amount of time. It was weird to not have anything to think about, at least, for the moment.

Still sweeping; sweep here, sweep there…..boring. Gaara was sleeping in the back again, Temari had her face buried in a magazine, and Kankurou was nowhere to be seen. Even the ever present manager had gone home early. And, to top it all off, there hadn't been a customer in two hours!

So, even though no one is watching, I decide to diligently keep cleaning..

Not.

I take out my laptop, and sit back in the comfy chair in the back.

**Ramenrox1010 has signed on.**

**Ramenrox1010**: hello

**Ramenrox1010:** oh, cmon, I know ur there

**Ramenrox1010**: answer already

**Ramenrox1010**: even if you don't…

**Ramenrox1010:** I'll just keep messaging you like this

**Ramenrox1010:** I have all the time in the world.

**TheAvenger678:** stop that.

**Ramenrox1010:** all the time in the world

**TheAvenger678**: Stop That

**Ramenrox1010**: y

**TheAvenger678:** because its annoying.

**Ramenrox1010**: to you. I, however, am unaffected. : D

**TheAvenger678**: Just. Stop. It.

**Ramenrox1010:** Why. Are. You. Talking. Like. This.

**TheAvenger678**: to prove a point. Now go away.

**Ramenrox1010**: and if I don't?

**TheAvenger678**: then I'll block you.

**Ramenrox1010**: you can't use that anymore. That's cheap.

**TheAvenger678**: no, it isn't. It's fair.

**Ramenrox1010**: cheap.

**TheAvenger678**: whatever, dobe

**Ramenrox1010**: fine. I. Win.

**TheAvenger678**: no. you don't. but whatever.

**Ramenrox1010**: GAH! I WIN

**TheAvenger678**: how do you win?

**Ramenrox1010**: you gave up. Member? Scroll up.

**TheAvenger678**: why should I"

**Ramenrox1010**: cuz that's where the friggin proof is!

**TheAvenger678**: then, if I don't scroll up, does that mean there is no proof?

**TheAvenger678**: if that's the case. I win.

**Ramenrox1010**: You can't do that!

**TheAvenger678**: nothing says I can't.

**Ramenrox1010**: ya! SCROLL UP!!!!!

**Ramenrox1010**: TEME

**TheAvenger678**: something tells me your really determined to win this argument.

**Ramenrox1010**: what the hell would give you that idea?

**TheAvenger678**: just a guess.

**Ramenrox1010**: fine, maybe I am. I just don't normally win arguments, so I like to give it my best when there is a chance.

Which, sadly, is true. Sure, I speak out a lot to prove a point here and there…every now and then….but that doesn't mean I'm listened to. Just some little girl craving for attention, right? _Jackasses._

**TheAvenger678**: You don't win arguments? How sad for you.

**Ramenrox1010**: do I sense a bit of sarcasm here?

**TheAvenger678**: just a bit.

**Ramenrox1010**: like, I was barely able to convince my "parents" to let me go to this school.

Like I said, they were way too nice, and I would only switch homes after a month probably. No use getting attached, no matter how much I wanted to…

**TheAvenger678**: what's wrong with this school? Wouldn't they want you to go here?

**Ramenrox1010**: well, for one thing that's wrong with this school, is that you go here.

**TheAvenger678**: ha ha. How very amusing.

**Ramenrox1010**: wasn't it?

**Ramenrox1010**: and there really aint any thing wrong here I guess they just didn't want me to leave.

**TheAvenger678**: its good that they like you though. But they kinda have to…they are your parents.

**Ramenrox1010**: kinda

**TheAvenger678**: what's that mean?

**Ramenrox1010**: they're fosters.

I don't even know why I was telling TheAvenger this any ways. Even the fact that I've never met the guy hasn't stopped me from telling him this. Though, it is comforting to tell somebody. Who knows? Maybe he has fosters parents too….

**TheAvenger678**: oh…..

**Ramenrox1010**: how bout you?

After I send this, there is a pause. He's probably wondering whether to tell me or not. Maybe I'm being too nosy? No. Of course not. I told him, he should tell me.

**Ramenrox1010**?

**Ramenrox1010**: well…?

**TheAvenger678**: stop it! I was in the middle of typing!

**Ramenrox1010**: w/e dude.

**TheAvenger678**: well, I have my brother…

**Ramenrox1010**: you have a brother?

**TheAvenger678**: yeah, doesn't mean I like him though. Just because he has to tolerate me.

**Ramenrox1010**: I'm sensing some sort of resentment towards your brother here…

**TheAvenger678**: oh really? You should be a psychologist!

**Ramenrox1010**: shut up! I'm slow!!

**TheAvenger678**: well at least you admit it.

**Ramenrox1010**: ggggrrrrrr

**TheAvenger678**: is that a threat?

**Ramenrox1010**: interpret however you like, teme

**TheAvenger678**: oh, nice one.

**Ramenrox1010**: OMG! How much sarcasm can one person use in a day?

**TheAvenger678**: what? There's no limit.

**Ramenrox1010**: oh ya? Well, from here on. There IS a limit

**TheAvenger678**: you can't do that.

**Ramenrox1010**: ya I can! And the limit is…..uh…

**Ramenrox1010**: how CAN you put a limit on sarcasm?

**TheAvenger678**: I told you you couldn't

**Ramenrox1010**: fine….technicalities

**TheAvenger678**: wow

**Ramenrox1010**: what?

**TheAvenger678**: such a big word for you to use

**TheAvenger678**: sure you can handle it?

**Ramenrox1010**: SHUT UP!! XP

**TheAvenger678**: that would be too easy…

**TheAvenger678**: maybe I should annoy you for once. Give you a taste of your own medicine…

**Ramenrox1010**: hey, to me that isn't a bad thing

**Ramenrox1010**: talking, I mean

**TheAvenger678**: duh

**Ramenrox1010**: but no annoying

**TheAvenger678**: why?

**Ramenrox1010**: because, for you it would be out of character , so it would freak me out

**TheAvenger678**: what? Out of character?

**Ramenrox1010**: Ya! Yno, OOC? You never talk, I can tell just from these instant messages.

**TheAvenger678**: you can't tell a person's character from IM's

**Ramenrox1010**: well I can. Remember when you told me to be a psychologist? I'm just practicing now. : )

Oh yeah. This was great. I'm throwing what he said back at him! Keep it coming Avenger, just keep those smart ass comments coming! I will so beat you! (at what, I'm not sure, but I will!)

**TheAvenger678**: but, do you remember? That was Sarcasm.

**Ramenrox1010**: oh well. Still true.

_DING!_

Someone walks into the café. But, I don't immediately look up. If they want a coffee, Temari can handle it. Besides, I have to win this!

**TheAvenger678**: whatever, dobe

Footsteps coming closer now…..And, now that I think about it….towards me!

"Why, hello there, Naruto. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" My manager says to me, anger in his voice. I think I can see a vein throbbing on his forehead.

Oh Shit.

"S-sorry! Don't fire me!" He caught me!

"If we weren't so pressed for help here, I would. But, considering the circumstances, at least there aren't any customers waiting around for you."

I sigh from relief.

"But log off that thing right now!" And then he walks to the back. Temari hasn't moved, her face is still behind that magazine cover. And Gaara was just sitting in the back, staring at the ceiling.

**Ramenrox1010**: sorry, Avenger. I'll have to deprive you of my wonderful company.

**TheAvenger678**: because that would be horrible.

**Ramenrox1010**: exactly. It seems I am being called away

**TheAvenger678**: why do you sound so dramatic?

**Ramenrox1010**: cuz im bored! That's y

**TheAvenger678**: so can you just go already?

**Ramenrox1010**:I'll go when I feel like it!

"Naruto! Get back to work!" My manager yells from the back. He can't even see me! How does he know? Oh…ya, the sound from my laptop….

**Ramenrox1010**: and I feel like going right now.

**Ramenrox1010**: till next time, Avenger

**Ramenrox1010**: bye

**TheAvenger678**: ya, bye

**Ramenrox1010 has signed off.**

I slowly close my laptop and am about to walk back behind the counter when suddenly I freeze in realization.

No way.

That was the first time TheAvenger ever said "bye" to me. Maybe I don't annoy him as much anymore…That thought is kinda reassuring to me. Oh well, on with life….

**Woot! Another chapter done……and I made it longer, see? Much, much longer. Actually, most of the pages are taken up only because of the IM's ….So…yea, a few important things happened in this chap. I will not say though, cuz you have to read the chapter. OH and, yeah I'm so tired of fanfics making Sakura look bad, she's such a good character, and she's nice, too. So, yea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews!! YAY! Ok, for those wanting to know if Sakura was from America, I guess she is. I'm not gonna explain it probably though…so ya. Just clarifying. (so it's not as confusing)**

00000000

**Ramenrox1010**: hi

**Ramenrox1010**: hi

**TheAvenger678**: go away

**Ramenrox1010**: hi

**Ramenrox1010**: woah, that was fast

**Ramenrox1010**: surprised me

**TheAvenger678**: what do you mean?

**Ramenrox1010**: well, it usually takes at least four or five "hi"s to get ya to respond

**Ramenrox1010**: why so fast?

**Ramenrox1010**: you happy to hear from me perhaps?

**TheAvenger678**: not really

**Ramenrox1010**: oh, don't mask your happiness

**Ramenrox1010**: just let it flow

**TheAvenger678**: not gonna happen.

**Ramenrox1010**: the first step to acceptance is denial.

**TheAvenger678**: thanks for that.

**Ramenrox1010**: ur welcome.

**Ramenrox1010**: so how r u?

**TheAvenger678**: I WAS fine.

**Ramenrox1010**: good for u

**Ramenrox1010**: what class you in?

**TheAvenger678**: why would you want to know?

**Ramenrox1010**: just curious. I'm in English.

**TheAvenger678**: fine, I'm in Chemistry.

**Ramenrox1010**: o.o

**TheAvenger678**: what?

**Ramenrox1010**: does that mean you get to go take ur classes in that really big fancy looking building?

**TheAvenger678**: ya

**TheAvenger678**: doesn't make chemistry any more fun, though

**Ramenrox1010**: I guess….still cool, tho

**TheAvenger678**: and as would have it, we are, as I type, doing a very dangerous project.

**Ramenrox1010**: sounds cool

**TheAvenger678**: yes, and if I were to be distracted for a second, and mix the wrong chemicals, this building could explode.

**Ramenrox1010**: o, c'mon.

**Ramenroc1010**: so not true.

**TheAvenger678**: actually it is, so please go away.

**TheAvenger678**: good bye, please.

**Ramenrox1010**: fine. Bye.

**Ramenrox1010** has signed off.

Fine, so much for that riveting conversation. One false move and the building blows up? Yea, I'd believe that.

Not.

As I think this, I look out from the window and look across the campus to the large (and as I said, fancy looking) building that is known to house all classes involving Sciences. So, that's where TheAvenger is right now.

It's been about a week or so since they first said 'bye' to me. And since then we've been talking a lot on IM. Like, now I know their favorite color is black (but I could have figured that out), that they detest ramen, some of the things their brother does to tick them off, and other such facts. Basically, little things that friends can talk about. (even though they still tell me to "go away" whenever I IM them.)

It's pretty comfortable to talk to TheAvenger and tell all this stuff, and to listen as well, even though we have no idea who the other is. That just adds to the fun, really.

I sigh. Oh well, back to my essay. Well, maybe it isn't really an essay yet, more of a sentence. But, still.

As I told TheAvenger, I am in English class, in the process of writing an essay for Jiraiya-sensei. However, the topic is just so boring, I can't seem to focus on it, besides, if we don't finish, it's only homework.

I'm one to talk, though, right?

However, lost in my thoughts, I don't see Hinata turn around in her seat to face me until I begin to feel like I'm being watched. So I look up to see her pale, and almost scared face.

"Um…Naruto?" She starts, "Do you have a s-sense of foreboding right now?"

"Huh?" Why was she asking this?

"U-um….d-d-do you have the feeling that something….bad will happen soon?"

"No, why? Are you psychic Hinata? Are you holding out on me?" I say jokingly, but her face remains scared.

"Really, Naruto….I just f-feel….uneasy." She looks hesitant to tell me anymore. Must be one of those times where it just feels like somethings going to happen without warning. I hate when I get those feelings.

"Well, I suppose something might-" But as I start this sentence, I am cut off by a loud _BOOM._ From outside.

All the students rush over to look out the windows, including Hinata and I. And there, across the campus, is the Science building, a cloud of unusual colored smoke rising from one of its open windows. A fire alarm is clearly heard from said building, also.

"Holy-" I hear someone mutter beside me, as we all see a bunch of dots rush out of the building (its kind of far away, so it's hard to tell that those "dots" are actually students). However, aside from the fact that the building was so far away, screams could still be heard from the building.

"H-hinata?" I say, slowly turning my head to stare at her. Her face is grave as she just stares blankly out the window.

Then it hits me. TheAvenger (whoever they are) is in that building!

"Crap!" I shout loudly, but I am hardly heard over the screams and panic in our own classrooms, and those easily heard from other nearby classes.

Are they okay? What the hell happened over there?

Wait.

"_if I were to be distracted for a second, and mix the wrong chemicals, this building could explode_." Those words ring through my head for a second. Maybe I should've believed them. But, right now, all I can hope is that TheAvenger is all right. (and of course all the other people in the building. Can't forget about them!)

But I so should have believed him! Well, I would have if he didn't lie so much….his fault…._jerk._

Hinata still looks out the window, fear for her fellow students written across her face. I am about to reassure her, but, I see that someone else has beaten me to it while I was lost in thought.

Kiba stands next to Hinata, a comforting hand on her shoulder. _Awww._

I'd ask someone for a camera, but this hardly seems like the time for a photo.

Not long after, an announcement comes from the speakers, loud and authorative.

"Oi! Everyone, get your stuff, and get out of your classrooms and onto the track field! I'm sure all of you have noticed what has occurred to the Science Building, and are all concerned about the well-fare of your fellow students. Rest assured, all are safe and accounted for, but we allow you to leave your classrooms. Meet at once on the track field. I repeat, the track field!"

There is a clicking noise as the intercom turns off. The voice of our principal, Tsunade, disappears, but her words stay in our minds.

Track field? Why the hell would we meet there?

Jiraiya-sensei gets up from his chair. "Well, you brats heard her! Get up!" He shouts. His face is serious for once.

So, we are herded out of the room, and into the outside. I walk with Hinata and Kiba to the field.

"What were the chances?" I say, incredulously.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kiba responds, just as shocked as me. Even though it has been at least thirty minutes, maybe longer, since it occurred.

From the track field, the Science building is clearly visible, the cloud of smoke still rising high into the sky.

"W-well, at least everyone is alright." Hinata mutters, her purple hair covering her eyes.

"That's right, Hinata." I pat her head, and ruffle her hair a bit, hoping to cheer her up. It works.

She looks up at me, smiling, and tells me to stop it, which, of course, only make me continue even longer. Even Kiba noticed how her mood lifts, showing a small smile of his own.

"Oh! How long have you been there, Kiba? I didn't notice you." I say mischieviously.

Obviously, both Kiba and I know I saw him there. Especially since I talked to him, briefly though. However, the tone of my voice snaps him back to reality and he stiffens.

"Really?" He responds.

"Most definitely, dog boy."

"Gah! What have you got against Akamaru?" He gestures accusingly towards me, stepping a bit away from Hinata.

"Nothing, just showing how observant I am. Where is he, anyways?"

"At the dorm." He says calmly, but I've already seen the big lump where is stomach should be. And as he said this, it barked.

"That don't look like any dorm I've seen."

"No shi-" He starts, but then the speakers we happen to be standing next to (when the hell were they placed there?) blast with sound.

"Good afternoon, students." Principal Tsunade stands behind a table to address us all. She wears a light lavender dress with a very low cut. Very low; showing off her rather large chest. Two pale, blonde ponytails fall down her back, so I cannot see just how long they are. But I can imagine they are at least three feet long.

"We are sorry to say that the Science building will be unaccessible for the rest of the week, as very dangerous, but not deadly, chemicals are residing in the building, but since it is such short notice, we are giving all students the day off. For today only. Because all the students in the building at the time, or for those who have classes in their later will be in a state of confusion of where to go, so in order to avoid it, we give you all the priveledge of no academics today."

The day off? A round of cheers springs up from the army of students gathered in the track field.

I look over to the building, where I can see that, already, it is in the process of being tented. Probably to clean the toxins in. I guess when the school is rich, they can afford to have people come in, like, thirty seconds to fix, oh….say a building?

But, now Tsunade grins.

"However, even though there will not be any academics today….that does not mean there won't be any physical education."

_Damn._

"Which, is why I called you hear to the field. Gai please come up here and tell the students what game they will be playing."

A man in a very shiny green full on body suit comes out. His bowl cut and bushy eyebrows have all our attention,.

"Hello there, class. Today, we will be enlightening ourselves to a new game." He says loudly.

"Basketball?" "Football?" "Soccer?" Kids begin to shout sports from the crowd, all to which Gai-sensei responds to by shaking his head.

"No, since this rarely happens, with all the students together….First, Second, and Third years….we shall be playing…."

He pauses for dramatic effect. We all hold our breath. But, what can we expect a man in a leotard to say? Ballet?

"Dodgeball."

_Silence._

"I'm sure many of you know the rules of dodgeball." There are shouts of agreement. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"So, for those of you who don't, here they are: Grab a rubber ball, throw it and hit the other team, if it hits, they're out. If you catch a ball, one of your team can come back in, and the person who threw it is out. No crossing the dividing line, and don't forget. DODGE THE BALL. That is the point of this game. The game is over when all the players of one team is out. Any questions? No? Okay, I'll continue. Normally there are six players, but since there are so many of us, there shall be thirty per team."

"Sensei? If there are sixty players per game, how many games will there be?"

"Three."

"B-but…There are a lot more students here than for just three games."

"And that is why, it shall be boys vs. girls."

Once again there is silence.

Boys vs. Girls? Are you serious? There were probably ten boys per girl here at this school. Maybe….a little less than ninety girls? Yeah….three games, thirty girls per game. Ninety.

Never have I been more aware that this used to be an all boys school. Well, maybe excluding when I first came here.

"So, please, boys over here," He points to his left, and then to his right, "and girls over here." He then shouts six names of people who are to be team captains.

Crossing over to the girls' side, I finally notice the big, white chalk line running down the middle of the field. I guess I found the dividing line.

"Okay, I'll pick first, then…" says a girl with black hair pulled tightly into two buns on the top of her head. Her name is Tenten. She's one of Hinata's two roommates**. (refer to chapter 2)** She has a very confident look on her face, as though she can't wait to get started.

"What's the point?" says a high pitched voice that I don't remember ever hearing before. "They're _boys_, we can't beat them at such a violent sport! Hit them with a ball? They'll murder us!"

_They're boys_. Is that what that girl just said? Geez, should that really make a difference. So I decide to stand up and say it.

"Okay, now you're just being sexist! So what if they're _boys_? We're _girls_! We should go out their and kick their asses and just show them what we _girls_ can do!" Yeah, yeah, I know. Kind of a weird pep-talk for a dodgeball game. But seriously, did she say we couldn't win because they're _boys_?

The girl with the buns suddenly lights up, and says, "I want Naruto on my team!"

"What?"

"You heard me, get on over here!" So, slowly I make my way over, "Quite a pep talk you gave there." She says once I am next to her.

I grin, despite myself. "Thanks."

It takes a while for all the girls to be chosen. And in the end, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all end up on Tenten's team, also. What a coincidence.

"Okay, we're team two. Which means we are going to be the second game, got that? Kay, see ya then." Tenten walks over to the edge of the field where there is grass all over (for parents who want to watch their kids during track meets). All others, besides the girls and boys on teams one, follow her example (even boys) and find a seat so they can view the game.

However, I'm too eager to talk to TheAvenger about the explosion to focus on the game (which hasn't even started yet.)

_What if they weren't okay? Who would I talk to? No. I'm being selfish. Oh, who cares! Please be okay!_

I take my backpack off and set it next to me, careful not to hit Sakura who is sitting to my left. (by the way, Hinata is to my right, and Ino is sitting on the other side of Sakura. I don't even know where Tenten is)

Then, carefully, take my laptop out, noticing several other students are doing the same. I didn't know it was so addictive to other people as it was to me. _Sweet_.

I look around at the faces of all, thinking that one of these people could be TheAvenger….

**Ramenrox1010** has signed on.

Thankfully they were logged on too.

**Ramenrox1010**: YO AVENGER

**TheAvenger678**: what?

**Ramenrox1010**: wow, getting faster and faster at responding. Good job

**TheAvenger678**: ya, sure.

**Ramenrox1010**: so, what happened?

**Ramenrox1010**: r u okay?

**TheAvenger678**: yes. I'm fine. Why? Are you concerned for my safety?

And I actually was……TheAvenger really wasn't so bad a person…they could be, you know….nice. When they wanted to be.

**Ramenrox1010:** ya, so what of it?

**TheAvenger678**: nothing. But sometimes it's nice to know someone cares.

**Ramenrox1010**: yeah. It is nice.

**Ramenrox1010**: if it was my building that blew up, would you care?

**TheAvenger678**: that depends….

**Ramenrox1010**: what the hell?!

**TheAvenger678**: would you have annoyed be before then?

**Ramenrox1010:** mmm…..probably.

**TheAvenger678**: eh.

**Ramenrox1010**: so you would care.

**TheAvenger678**: never said yes.

**Ramenrox1010**: never said no.

**TheAvenger678:** ch. Whatever.

**Ramenrox1010**: I'm gonna print this conversation out just to prove you care

**TheAvenger678**: that would just be a waste of paper

**Ramenrox1010**: and then I'll frame it and put it in my room

**TheAvenger678**: why a frame?

**Ramenrox1010**: because you showing feelings is such a rare thing

**Ramenrox1010:** that's y

**TheAvenger678:** such a waste….

**Ramenrox1010**: ur just saying that cuz u don't want me to have proof

**TheAvenger678**: whatever

**Ramenrox1010**: u know, you're an okay person.

**TheAvenger678**: and you're really annoying.

**Ramenrox1010**: I'll take that as a compliment.

**TheAvenger678**: fine. You're ok, too

**Ramenrox1010:** : D : D : D : D : D

**TheAvenger678**: this is why I don't say nice things to you

**Ramenrox1010:** : D : D : D

**TheAvenger678**: kind of flattering to know that what I say has such an impact on you happiness though

**Ramenrox1010**: I guess it would be…do I raise your self-esteem, Avenger?

**TheAvenger678**: Only a bit…but whatever.

**Ramenrox1010**: see? We both help each other! W00t!

**TheAvenger678:** hn.

**Ramenrox1010:** so what happened? To make it ur building explode?

**TheAvenger678**: some idiot added the wrong chemicals and blew the place up.

**Ramenrox1010**: was it you?

**TheAvenger678**: NO! I just said some idiot. I am not that person.

**Ramenrox1010**: oh, so your another type of idiot.

**Ramenrox1010**: I get it.

**TheAvenger678**: haha. Very funny.

**Ramenrox1010**: why thank u. I try.

**Ramenrox1010**: was it scary though?

**TheAvenger678**: no, even though I was in the same room.

**Ramenrox1010**: the same room? Seriously?

**TheAvenger678**: ya. I still can't believe it was a fellow second year who did it.

**Ramenrox1010**: you're a second year?

**TheAvenger678**: yes, I am.

**Ramenrox1010**: cool, I'm a first year.

**TheAvenger678**: really?

**Ramenrox1010**: yes. Is it so unbelievable?

**TheAvenger678**: just a bit.

**Ramenrox1010**: y? is it because I am so mature sounding?

**TheAvenger678**: no. In fact, I take it back. I should have seen this coming.

**Ramenrox1010**: ch. Whatever dude.

**TheAvenger678**: by the way, are you watching the game.

**Ramenrox1010**: uh….

It is now, when I finally glance up from the screen.

Damn. We're losing badly.

There are only about five girls left, out of the original thirty. There are fifteen boys. Oh well, as soon as I play, we are going to so beat their asses!

**Ramenrox1010**: wow, there are only five girls left!

**TheAvenger678**: four.

What? I look up again. Now there are only three. Great.

**Ramenrox1010**: three.

**TheAvenger678**: so it seems.

**Ramenrox1010**: but they'll probably make a come back.

**Ramenrox1010**: the boys might lose

Might as well remain hopeful.

**TheAvenger678**: or not.

Always so pessimistic….

**TheAvenger678**: two

Damn! It's only been, like, twenty minutes!

However, from where I am, I can see that one of the girls left is Temari, determination plastered on her face.

"Go Temari!" I shout. I don't think she hears me over all the cheering.

**Ramenrox1010**: I don't think this game will last much longer…..

**Ramenrox1010**: boys will probably win this one

**Ramenrox1010**: but the girls know what to expect for their next game.

**TheAvenger678**: so…who's side are you rooting for exactly?

Oh? What's this? Trying to find out whether if I was a boy or a girl? Hmm?

**Ramenrox1010**: it's a secret.

**Ramenrox1010**: who you rooting for?

Hey, don't judge me. If they can ask, then I can, too.

**TheAvenger678**: also secret.

But, all too soon, the game is over and boys win.

Fine. We'll just have to win the next two.

**Ramenrox1010**: sorry, avenger. My group is next. Can't talk.

**TheAvenger678**: really? Mine, too.

**Ramenrox1010**: that's weird.

**TheAvenger678**: sure is. So, I'll see you in the game.

**Ramenrox1010:** yeah, I'll be the one who's seriously kicking some ass!

**TheAvneger678**: so, basically, I have to keep my eyes open for an idiot.

**Ramenrox1010**: I'd give you a snappy comeback, but now I really hafta go

**Ramenrox1010**: bye.

**TheAvenger678**: bye.

And so, we head out to the dodgeball field. Tenten leads us to our side, as the depressed girls from the losing team step off the field.

"Ready?" she says to me.

"Hell yeah." I respond.

I wonder what side TheAvenger is on. Though, at the moment, I can't help but hope it's the boys side….okay, so I really hope it's the boys side, but whatever….

0000000

"Kay, team. Here's what we're gonna do," Tenten whispers to the large huddle us girls have formed ourselves into. Then she goes into some intricate strategy for beating the guys at dodgeball. But nobody really listens. Let's just let her have her moment for now.

"Whatever, boss." I mutter. That earns me a glare.

"Fine. If we lose, I'm blaming you."

"Why are you taking this so seriously? It's a friggin game of dodgeball!"

"There is much more at stake here than just winning." Her tone sounded serious.

"And what's that?"

"Honor."

"….." _Was she serious?_ "Honor." I repeat.

"Yes. We have to show these boys just how strong we can be! And totally kick ass in this game!" This gets a round of cheers from our huddle.

"I still don't get what the big deal is…" I start, but then I see Tenten's expression, "but I'll just go along with it." Then I decide to add a sarcastic, "Go Team."

"That's the spirit." Tenten says, ignoring the obvious sarcasm.

"Uh…guys? Er…girls?" Sakura says, pointing to the boys' side, "maybe we should just play already."

I lean out of the huddle, and glance over at the other team. They look pretty bored. In fact, most are all spread out, just kind of zoning out.

"I agree." I say.

"Fine. Whatever." Tenten finally goes up to Gai-sensei and tells him we're ready to start. We all head over to our side's boundary line. The boys do the same in reflection.

Before they finish talking, I see a couple of recognizable faces on the other side.

Kiba glares at me half-jokingly from his boundary line. Then he does that thing with the fingers, where he gestures the sign for "I'm watching you." I nod in acknowledgement, and continue to glance around.

Next, I see Gaara, glaring at nothing in particular, but glaring none the less. Does he look happy? Is that a hint of a smirk on his face? Uh….moving on….

_Uchiha_. That is the next face that appears from the other side. Sasuke Uchiha. I decide that if I ever do get hit by a dodgeball and get out, it's not going to be because of him, and also it's going to be after _he_ gets out first.

Gai-sensei stands outside the boundaries, in front of the dividing line, where maybe about twenty red, rubber balls have been neatly lined up.

"Ready?" No objections. "Then, begin!" He blows on a whistle, and the game begins.

We all charge to the dividing line, eager to start winning. But many of the boys beat us there, and greet us at the line, tossing the balls in their hands with wide grins. Luckily, enough of the girls remain unphased and steal an untouched ball from the line and retreat back, but not before four of us are taken down.

_Damn._ Already?

I creep to the back of our side, a rubber ball hidden slightly behind my back. The other girls scramble across the field, trying to escape the very fiercely thrown balls targeted at them.

This is probably why the other team lost so fast. Girls are always so determined not to get hit, they forget to catch and throw the balls, and simply dodge the whole time. But not me, oh no. Not me.

I soon see an opening at a boy who is at the moment unarmed, and I hurl my ball right into his gut.

_One down_. Well, for me at least. Tenten and the other's have been able to hit some of the boys, too.

I glance around, trying to find my friends in the confusion. Hinata stands in the back, too far for a ball to be able to hit her without bouncing first. (and therefore the hit won't count). But, she is making herself useful by running around, finding, and then giving stray dodgeballs to players without one.

She sees me, and tosses the one in her hand to me. I mouth a silent thanks to her. She just smiles uneasily, as if to say, "What a violent game. But I guess I have to make myself useful."

I grin, then quickly run forward, so I am almost right in front of the dividing line, then, carefully aiming, throw the ball. My aim is true; it hits a blonde haired boy right on the back, then ricochets and hits another boy in the arm.

_Double whammy!_

However, I am hardly able to enjoy this, because before I know it, there stands Kiba. A grin on his face, and a dodgeball held firm in his grasp.

_Oh no…._

"Sorry, Naruto. Nothing personal." But his grin hasn't grown any smaller. And he throws it right at me with a sudden speed I wasn't expecting.

Luckily, my reflexes kick in and I am able to dodge. Therefore, I am able to return his grin.

"Nice try, dog boy. But not today!" Then I sprint to the back of the field.

Close one. Too close….

I look to my left, to our "jail" which is where about ten or so girls sit on the grass. Then look at the boy's. Only about seven or so.

Ok, I'll just have to pick it up a bit.

"Sakura!" I shout as I see her run by. She stops and turns to me.

"Hm?" She says pleasantly. "Isn't this fun?" I can see her Inner Sakura bubbling behind her green eyes. Not good.

Oh, have I forgot to mention anything about her Inner Sakura? Well, not exactly a person you'd want to be friends with…actually, not even a person. More like a split personality. All you need to know is, beware of Inner Sakura. Follow that rule, and you'll be safe.

"Uh…sure." But, ya. I had to admit. It was fun, though maybe I'm not enjoying this as much as Sakura and her alter-ego.

"Well, see you later, then." Then I see her run forward, catching a ball flown at her. "Out!" She screams, thoroughly excited. A girl from "jail" comes back in the game. Finally, Sakura hurls her ball at a very tall boy, then runs back to me. Grinning a bit too evilly for my taste.

"Don't you think you're enjoying this a bit too much?"

"What? Ch. No. What are you talking about. Besides, I have to beat Ino. I am gonna win this bet!"

Ah, I see. A bet. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"What's it this time?"

"Whoever gets more of them out, gets the affection of Sasuke."

"So…kind of like a curse?"

"No, a charm. It was Ino's idea."

"Yeah…see you later." Still excited, she picks up a dodgeball by her feet and chucks it at yet another helpless victim from the boy's side.

I could figure out that this "bet" was Ino's idea. She's totally into all that voodoo, and witchcraft stuff. Anything to get what she wants, though normally she knows when she goes too far, and is able to correct it. But this time….with this whole whoever-wins-gets- Sasuke-thing, that's just crazy.

She relies on luck and chances for a lot of her decisions. But the weird thing is: most of the time it works! Freaky, no? But this one is bound to fail.

However, I can see Ino moving just as fast as Sakura across our side of the field, picking up as many balls as she can, and throwing them just as fast.

It may be a bunch of crap, but at least this "charm" was getting both her and Sakura to give us an edge here.

Eight minutes later, I have made an observation. Well, two. First: there are now about fifteen boys and thirteen girls left. Second: none of the girls were trying to hit Sasuke.

Probably afraid that if they hit him, there won't be a chance for him to somehow miraculously fall in love with them.

_Gag me._

I glide over to the back, where some girls are dodging the one or two balls that would come towards them here and there.

"Why not go for the Uchiha?" I say loudly, to no one in particular. Loudly enough for the girls next to me, and some maybe even across the field to hear, but not the boys' side.

However, with this I am greeted with silence, with only the sound of dodgeballs whizzing by to build on.

"I think it'd be smart to hit him with one of these things." I say, smoothy, turning a dodgeball around in my hand.

One of the girls speaks up, "Are you crazy?"

"I have been told that before."

"If we hit him, he'll hate us."

"Not true."

"Huh?"

I now have all the girls' attention. Well, not all. They still have to dodge a wayward ball every now and then.

"In fact, it would be pretty much the opposite, if you ask me." I can practically feel their curious glances on me. "Because, if you hit him hard enough," I emphasize the word 'hard', "He'll need someone to help him around with his injury. Maybe all the way to the nurse's office if it's a bit _too_ strong." I grin, despite myself. "That lucky girl would have ten, maybe even more, minutes of Sasuke all to herself…."

The girls all glance at one another, rivalry in their eyes. And before I can even finish what I was going to say, they are off.

One is even so eager as to say, "Hit Sasuke with all you've got!"

And at this point, I see Sasuke's smug face change expression. From confidence to almost…fear, as he sees the approaching army of girls who only threw their dodgeballs at him. And him alone.

It looks almost as if he were dancing, the way he has to dodge all the balls at once.

This is too much. I start laughing uncontrollably.

_Even if we don't win this game, score one for me, Sasuke, _I think ruefully.

There is also another benefit to this plan that I hadn't thought of. It so happens, that with all the girls focusing their attention on Sasuke, all the other boys let their guard down and are laughing just as hard as I am at Sasuke's little dance. This gives me the perfect opportunity to take them down!

I catch a ball that is thrown into the hord of girls. _One down already_.

And fling it at an unsuspecting boy. He goes down.

Tenten and a few others who are immune to Sasuke's charm follow my example, and soon there are only ten boys, but it comes at a price. The army of girls I had convinced, now only had a few left willing to take down the Uchiha.

I note that Hinata has been hit and is sitting in "jail" looking relieved instead of sad of being sent out of the game. I also take in the fact that no one seems concerned about the explosion in the Science building anymore. At least that's good.

Gaara also hasn't been hit yet. _I wonder why_, I think sarcastically. Probably if we do hit him with a dodgeball, he'll kill us. Hardly worth it. So…I if I want to win this, I have to catch a ball he's thrown. Okay, I can do that, but first, let's check on Sasuke.

He looks tired now, his dance seems at its end. However, past all of this, he is still able to conjure a glare pointed directly at me. I figure he knows this is my fault for what's being done to him.

I give him a girlish wave and my sweetest smile. His scowl deepens.

But, I have no time to just stare at him, so I pick up two stray dodgeballs and heave one ball high into the air.

This may seem weird, but follow me, here. My target is an exceedingly hyper boy with his pitch black hair styled in a bowl cut, and eyebrows so bushy they could give Gai-sensei a run for his money.

All throughout the game, he'd been running back and forth, hurling a ball here, tossing one there, and taking out our side one by one. It was getting annoying. And for awhile now, I've been trying to hit him, to no avail. He's just too fast. So now I try plan b.

So up goes the ball, higher and higher into the sky. Bushy-brows (that's what I decide to nick-name him) stops right in his tracks and stands where he probably thinks the ball is going to land, arms open and ready to catch it.

Now's my chance!

I let fly my second, hidden, dodgeball and it hits him on the ankle before he can even see it.

He glances sadly down at his ankle where he was hit, sadness in his expression. And slowly walks to his side's "jail".

The decoy ball finally starts to descend, and when it is about a foot or so above me, I raise my arm and smack it with the flat of my right hand. It plunges right into the back of a small boy's head. However, it bounces off, and is almost caught by Kiba, but then it evades his grip, and drops to the ground, so both he and the kid are out.

I silently gloat in Kiba's direction, but he refuses to face me. His pouting just makes me grin.

Ha! Look at all those guys I've taken down! No problem! I could do this all da-

And then it finally dawns on me.

One of those guys could be TheAvenger! What if he was one of the guys I just recklessly hit without a second thought? Would he hate me?

Gah! Wait! They might be a girl. And then I wouldn't have injured them. Yeah. That works! (though I am sincerely hoping they are a boy)

I offer a silent apology to all the boys on the enemy's side, then pick up another ball.

Okay, now there are only four boys and four girls.

Well, at least the teams were equal.

On the boys side is Gaara, (who hasn't really moved. Except for throwing a ball every few minutes when he felt like it) Sasuke, (who has stopped dodging now, because all the girls that were originally aiming for him are now out) a boy with amazingly pale eyes, and long, black, though loose ponytail falling down his back (he looks so much like Hinata, they could be brother and sister!) and a boy who wears his uniform with a very high collar, and wears dark sunglasses.

On our side is Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and last but not least, Me!

After a while, neither side throws a dodgeball, as if all are trying to think of ways to outsmart each other.

In fact, seconds later, Sakura creeps next to me, and says softly, "I have a plan."

"For what?" I'm intrigued.

"To get the sunglass guy out."

"Ok, lets hear it."

So she whispers the plan into my ear, and I can't help but find myself believing that this really will work.

Nobody, not even the boys side, makes a move as me and Sakura move forward, balls in both our hands.

Gracefully, I toss one up into the open sky. Sakura releases hers at exactly the right moment, so it makes contact with mine, and flings toward the sunglasses guy, hitting him on the knee.

We both high-five each other, because that 'play' was pretty fun. Effective, too.

Yeah, I know such an elaborate plan wasn't really needed, but since no one is doing anything right now, it's pretty boring.

And now, only the dangerous players are left. Uchiha, Gaara, and the pale eyed boy. Against us four girls.

_Bring it on!_

000000000

**Next time: Girls vs. Boys. Who will win?**

**Yeah…I would've made this chapter even longer, but it looked too long to me. A little bit less IMing in this one…..oh yeah, if you don't like the concept of this chapter, I'm sorry, but I just saw the movie Dodgeball (which I do not own in any way and am not trying to promote it) on television, and it made me think of using dodgeball for a chapter. That movie is hilarious!**


End file.
